The Opera of the Sweetest Bite
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Danny didn't mind having new neighbors since they come and go, but these new neighbors are hiding something, especially the new shy girl who carries a black rabbit doll and wears goth frilly clothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Herro, one and all. Roselia Lucia here. Here is a new story, connected to "Under the Hole of Doom" and "Ensuring Confusion". I'd like to thank my fans for their reviews. It actually made me wanted to write more about the story of Alice and Bumpkin. But here another characters similar to them. Enjoy! ^-^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Opera of the Sweetest Bite<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: The New Neighbors**_

_Danny Fenton didn't mind having new neighbors but they always come and go; Coming of new neighbors and then they would always go._

_Wonder what the new neighbors are like...? _Danny thought looking across, suddenly he heard the door ringing.

"Danny get down here! The new neighbors are here!" Danny's dad, Jack, yelled then the 14 year-old jumped and hurried downstairs. When he got down, his dad was talking to a man. He was very lean, with long sliver hair, and a burnt brown eyes. He turned to see his mother, Madeline, talking to a woman. She was very beautiful with raven black hair and hazel eyes.

"Danny, this is Alucard and his wife Maranda."

"We're so very pleased to be envited over." The woman said then her husband nodded.  
>"Yes, very. Oh, I almost forgot. Allow us to introduce our children. Children, come inside." The man said then two people came into the Fenton's house. There was a teenage boy standing in front of someone. He had snowy white hair, dyed with icy teal on his tips, three piercings on his right ear, and had hazel eyes just like the woman.<p>

"This is my son, Jagger. Jagger say hello."

The teenage boy looked at the Fenton parents then turned his head.

"I'm so sorry about my son. He's been putting up an attitude ever since we left Rome... Now all he cares about is his loud music and our daughter. Oh, Magenta. Come on out, sweetie." Maranda said then a girl stepped out from behind Jagger. Danny softly gasped when he saw the girl. She looked a year yonger than him, had long raven black hair like her mother, was wearing a short pale red dress, a black ribbon tied on her wrist, beautiful ruby red eyes, and was carrying a black rabbit doll with a purple ribbon on one of its ear.

"Magenta what did I tell you about bringing your doll?"

"She felt nervous so she brought it with her, mother..." Jagger answered, defending his little sister. The mother sighed then placed her hand on her hips.  
>"Very well, I'll allow it this once. I worry about you both."<p>

The girl looked at her older brother then hugged her rabbit doll. Suddenly she spotted Danny staring at her. She blinked then hid behind Jagger. The older brother was whispering to her then he looked at Danny. He gave him a cold glare then grabbed his sister's hand and went into the kitchen.

"Why were you staring at the little sister?" Danny's sister, Jasmine, asked then Danny blinked.  
>"You saw that didn't you? Her brother glared at me."<p>

"I didn't see anything. But her brother is a total hottie. He's like a punk bad boy. I wonder if he's in a band?"

"I don't think you're his type, Jazz..." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and like you're his sister's cup of tea? Face it, Danny, a girl like Magenta wouldn't go for a dork like you." Jazz said then Danny scoffed as he followed her into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The New Girl**_

_It was the start of a new day in school, and Danny was hanging out with his friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley until they heard everyone gasping and whispering when the new girl walked down the hall way. Danny gasped noticing the new girl._

_It's Magenta! _He thought then he heard Sam gasp with amaze.  
>"Oh my gosh... She is so cute!"<p>

"Say what?" Danny and Tucker both said then Sam pointed at Magenta.  
>"Don't you both see? She has the most cutest fashion senses ever!"<p>

"I thought you don't for frilly stuff, Sam?" Danny asked then Sam scoffed.  
>"Frilly, yes I hate. But that girl made even frilly stuff my taste. She turned it into a cute goth fashion for little kids! She's like a little character in 'Vampire Kisses'!"<p>

"So... You're saying she's like Luna?"

"Ick. No. Not like Luna. Like a Raven Madison but with cuter charms."

Danny shook his head then noticed that Magenta was carrying her black rabbit.

_I wonder if her mother will get upset if she knew that she brought that doll to school... And on her first day too..._

"And that rabbit she's carrying is so cute too. She's like a total lolita."

"A total what?" Danny and Tucker asked then Sam pulled a magazine out of her back pack. It was an Japanese anime/manga magazine and as the two boys read through the definition of "Lolita" means they gasped.

"She isn't underage!"

"True. But with a face like that, I'm sure she'll be able to trick anyone about her age. I mean, with a cute lolita face like hers, guys would eat her up like candy."

Danny gulped then imagine Magenta getting attacked by the football team. He shook it off then gasped.  
><em>Where's her brother? Her brother is always with her isn't he? <em>He thought then looked around but he didn't see any snowy white hair anywhere. He sighed then stared at Magenta. When the principal was done showing the new girl around, Magenta turned her head only to notice that Danny was staring at her. Magenta looked around then quickly fleed to her first class.

_Did she notice I was staring at her...? _Danny thought then when the bell rang, he headed to class.

* * *

><p><em>When it was lunch, Danny and his friends were heading to the cafeteria when Danny stopped in front of the band room. He suddenly heard someone singing opera.<em>

_I wonder who's singing...? _He thought then he peeked through the door frame to see the new girl, Magenta, singing. She placed a hand on her chest and sang beautifully. When Danny grabbed the door knob, Magenta snapped her head in the direction Danny was. She gasped then grabbed her stuff and fleed in the other direction.

_Well that was weird... Why is she afraid of me...? _Danny thought sadly then he sighed and headed straight to the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Umpire Family**_

_When Magenta got home, she ran upstairs and shut her door. She panted then looked at her curtains. She opened it and gasped as she watched the sun setting. Once it was dark, there was a sudden creaking noise._

_That boy next door... He keeps staring at me..._

Suddenly the creak grew and then there was a soft hiss. Someone slowly crept behind Magenta then wrapped their arms around her small body. Magenta let out a soft shriek then he heard the person laughing.

"Gotcha!"

"Jagger you scared me!" Magenta cried then her older brother hovered over her and opened the curtains. He sniffed the air then coughed.  
>"Ugh, city air... It reeks..." He said then Magenta shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I kinda like it. Though... I miss living back at the mansion... The huge dark trees surrounding our home, covering the sunlight..."

"I miss it too, but Pops decided to obey his lover's choice into moving into the city for us to get along with these people..."

"I think mama's choice was nice. The people are friendly..."

Suddenly Jagger pulled his sister's cheek softly.  
>"You're lying right through your fangs, baby sis."<p>

"No I'm not!"

"Please, you were so shy when you met the Fentons. Which reminds me, that boy goes to the school you're going to right?"

"That's right. He kept staring at me... It freaks me out..."

"Sounds like the dude's got a case of the puppy love~!" Jagger said then he rubbed an apple on his shirt then sank his teeth into it. Suddenly the color of the apple was sucked along with the juice of it. Jagger sighed then tossed it out the window.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Oh? Then would you perfer offering some hot chick to me?" Jagger suggested then Magenta sighed sadly.  
>"No..."<p>

"Good. Now, let's go wake up Pops before he bites the heads off of us." Jagger said, floating out of Magenta's room and went into a room across from hers. He knocked on the door then opened it.  
>"Good evening, Pops." He said then Magenta grabbed her rabbit and hurried to the room Jagger went into. There, inside the room was a coffin and a huge bed for two. Suddenly the coffin opened and Magenta and Jagger's father came out of it.<p>

"Morning, papa..." Magenta said softly then her father looked at her and smiled.  
>"Good morning, daughter. Come give your father a hug."<p>

Magenta dashed to her father and hugged him. Jagger sighed then walked over to the window that was closed with dark black curtains.  
>"I like the choice of curtains you made for Pops, Magenta."<p>

"Really? Because I was thinking a dark brown or a navy blue would suit papa. I worry about the heat of the room..."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, daughter. Now, where is your mother?"

"She's coming home soon. She told me she just finished selling her best painting."

"The one of me and Pops?" Jagger asked, picking his fangs then yawned.

"I really like that painting. It was actually one of the paintings where you smiled so happily, Jagger." Magenta said then her brother hovered out of the room. Magenta's face sadden then her father pat her head.  
>"Don't let your brother get you down, sweetie. He's always like that."<p>

"I know... It's just... I wish he would smile like he did in the painting mama painted back in Rome..." Magenta said, holding her rabbit close.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Loner**_

_It was the second day of school for Magenta, and so far it wasn't going all that great. She was getting teased and picked on then it became worse when people kept gossiping about her having no friends and that she's a loner._

_I should have my brother suck the blood out of that bitch Paulina... I'm sure she would make a tasty meal for him..._

"I think Paulina went a little too far with the new girl. I mean why would she start spreading bad rumors about her? This is her second day here."

"True." Danny agreed then he looked at Magenta who was putting her books into her locker. Suddenly he turned to see Sam smiling.  
>"Sam... What are you thinking?"<p>

"What? It's not a bad plan, but..."

"But what?" Tucker asked then Sam smiled.  
>"We should make friends with her."<p>

"No way." Danny said then Sam gasped.  
>"But why? She's like the little sister I always wanted."<p>

"And there's reason number two on why she shouldn't be friends with us."

"What's reason number one?" Tucker asked then Danny shuddered.  
>"Her scary older brother..."<p>

"She has an older brother? Then it's settle. We have to make friends with her."

"What part of no does anyone not understand?" Danny asked to himself then Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Magenta. When Magenta closed her locker door, she gasped when she saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker right beside her.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Sam."

"I'm Magenta..." Magenta said softly then she smiled cutely. Sam nudged Danny in the arm.  
>"See, I told you she's harmless." she whispered then smiled at Magenta.<br>"I love your outfit, where did you get it?"

"Oh? This? I actually made it myself."

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah. My mother doesn't have time to take me shopping so I sew my outfits and other things."

"Did you sew you rabbit doll?" Tucker asked, pointing at the rabbit the girl was hugging. Magenta shook her head then pat her rabbit.  
>"My parents got my rabbit doll on my birthday before we had to move."<p>

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Rome." Magenta answered cutely. Suddenly Sam softly pinched both of her cheeks.  
>"You are just the cutest little girl ever! Oh, I wish you were my little sister!"<p>

"Sam I think you're overdoing it..." Danny said as he grabbed Magenta by the shoulders and pulled her away from Sam. Suddenly he gasped then the girl turned only to see that she was blushing a faith shade of pink. Danny blinked then Sam turned Magenta around.  
>"So Magenta, we were wondering if you would like to hang out with us at lunch?"<p>

Magenta blinked then smiled.  
>"Sure."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: End of the Day**_

_When Magenta got home, she opened her curtain and watched as the sun went down. Suddenly she heard her brother's door slam open. She turned and saw her brother just getting up. He had a messy bed head and was still in his black boxers and black tank top._

"Uhhhhhhh... Good morning?"

"More like evening... I need a bath... Go wake up Pops, will ya?"

"Sure...?" Magenta said then she went into her parents room. She pushed the coffin open then tickled her father's nose with a feather. She giggled when her father scratched his nose. Magenta did it again then her brother cleared his throat.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<p>

Magenta gasped then shook her head.  
>"N-nothing..."<p>

"Oh come on, sis. We would always do that to Pops, when we were little and still in Rome. But instead we used shaving cream."

"I still didn't like the idea of you putting shaving cream on papa's hand."

"What? It's comedy gold. A classic."

"So you were the one putting shaving cream on my hand, eh son?"

Jagger gasped then Magenta hugged her father.  
>"It's not his fault papa. It's my fault too since I went along with it."<p>

"Yes, but I could never get mad at my little Magenta."

"So you take your anger out on me? Your only son?"

"You're 500 years old, Jagger. You're not a kid."

"Yeah, but I still like to have fun." The white hair teen said, sucking on some cherries.

"Aw~! I was gonna eat those..."

"There's still more in the fridge." Jagger said then he heard the door open.  
>"Hello, I'm home."<p>

"Mama!" Magenta said running downstairs.

"Better get dressed, Pops if you wanna please your lover~" Jagger teased then his father glared at him for his joke. When Jagger came downstairs, he waved at his mother before wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Oh it's nice that you two are getting along but you could say hello or give a hug to your own mother, Jagger."

"Why? Getting jealous that I'm giving attention to my little sis?" Jagger asked, with a hint of tease in his voice, then his father smacked the back of his head with a book.  
>"Go give your mother a hug son."<p>

"Damn it Pops... Fine." Jagger said, surrendering then he went to give his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Magenta went upstairs in her room and then she looked out the window to see the Fenton building.

"That boy Danny... I wonder why he keeps staring at me...?"

"It's because he LOVES you~!" Jagger sang then his father grabbed him by the ear.  
>"Come now, son. We will begin class. And stop bothering you sister."<p>

"Dang it Pops! Don't you have a lover to do all the nagging...? Why you gotta nag on me...?"

"What I do to your mother is none of your business. And I don't nag to her." Alucard said then Magenta giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Warning!**_

_**Roselia Lucia here, just giving you a heads up. There might be some signs of maturity such as... Organism... And other things that involve boys. Do forgive me...**_

_** *Hides under the table***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: The Problems<strong>_

_Magenta and Sam had P.E. today, and when Magenta was changing out of her clothes, she sighed until someone wrapped their arms around her thin body._

"Oh? Sam you scared me..."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Your body is so thin and pale."

"Um, thank you...? I often eat healthy because of my health conditions..." Magenta said, as she put on her sport clothes on. She wore a blood red t-shirt with bats surrounding it and black shorts. When she took her shoes out and closed her locker, she felt a disturbing presence.

_I feel something disturbing... Is it my imagination...? _She thought then she heard Sam calling her name. When Magenta left, Danny stuck his head out from above the ceiling.  
>"Did she found out I was watching her...?" He asked himself then stuck his head back up before he was caught, even though he was using his ghost powers. When the girls were done, Magenta changed out of her sweaty sports outfit then put her normal clothes back on. She grabbed her bag and opened it. Sam gasped when she saw Magenta's black rabbit.<br>"That rabbit is really cute. Does it have a name?"

"Yes. Her name is Marabel." Magenta said then Sam went in total awe and lightly poked the black rabbit's ears. At lunch, Magenta noticed that Danny wasn't around.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, feeling guilty that it was her fault that he's gone.

"He told me he had to go to the bathroom. And it looked like he really had to go." Tucker said then Magenta blinked. Sensing that Magenta felt guilty about something, Sam cheered her up by petting her head and hugging her.

"You are just the cutest girl ever! I so wish you were my little sister."

"But I don't think my parents would like the idea..." Magenta mumbled softly but Sam didn't hear what she said and still hugged her.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, Danny flushed the toilet and started panting.<br>_Something's wrong with my body..._ He thought as he couldn't get the thought of Magenta out of his mind. He gasped and held his body. He started quivering then panting.  
><em>This is bad... If I am feeling something for Magenta, her brother might attack me... Or worse... Kill me! <em>Danny thought then he closed the stall and headed out but only to suddenly bump into Magenta. She and him both gasped then Magenta stood up.  
>"I'm so sorry!" She apologized before running off. Danny blinked then he sighed sadly.<br>"I feel like it's my fault she's been avoiding me..." He said to himself before getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Stolen**_

_It was the second day of P.E. for Magenta and she was getting dressed into her sports outfit then she closed the door. Suddenly, someone broke into her locker, grabbed her rabbit doll Marabel and closed it. When Magenta was done, she opened her locker and gasped. She screamed then Sam jumped._

"What's wrong, Magenta?"

"My rabbit... Marabel is gone!" Magenta cried then Sam gasped. She gently placed her hand on the young girl's shoulders as she was sobbing.  
>"We'll find her Magenta. Don't worry."<p>

"Crying over something like a stuff animal? How stupid. And are you even a teenager?" Sam heard Paulina asked then the goth glared at her.  
>"Can't you see that this girl is hurt! Why don't you go powder your nose to hide all the zits that are coming out?"<p>

All the girls gasped then Sam stuck her tongue out. At lunch, Tucker and Sam went around the whole school asking if they saw Magenta's black rabbit, while Danny was in charge of watching Magenta himself. She sat across from him, sniffling, her eyes a bit puffy from all the crying. Danny started to sweat nervously.  
><em>Okay... I feel awkward... I'd help go look for her black rabbit... But Sam put me in charge of keeping her company. But if I do something I'm gonna get that weird feeling again! Augh! Someone help me! <em>Danny cried in thought then he heard Magenta blowing her nose softly.  
>"You know... You don't have to be here..."<p>

"Well... Sam put me in charge of keeping you company... If I leave you alone, someone's gonna hurt you."  
><em>Or worse... Me getting lectured by Sam... She awfully cares for that bunny rabbit. I wonder who would do something so cruel as to stealing it...?<em>

_"Help me... Please help me..." _A voice whispered then Danny looked at Magenta to see if it was her but she was covering her face still sobbing. Danny looked around then he ran off behind the building. He transformed into his ghost form and followed the voice. Suddenly he saw Paulina and her friends laughing and giggling.

"I can't believe you did that Paulina."

"I know! That crybaby doesn't even know I have her precious stuff animal."

_How mean! This is low even for her! I don't care if she's the prettiest girl in school, but all that is gonna end! _Danny thought as he flew through one of the classes. He saw a tank filled with white rats. He grabbed one then flew towards Paulina's bag. He went through her bag and grabbed Magenta's rabbit then put the white lab rat inside her bag and flew back.

"Guess who I found?" Danny said then Magenta looked at him. Danny held out her black rabbit then Magenta blinked and gasped.  
>"Oh my gosh. How did you find her?"<p>

"Oh, a little birdie told me..." Danny said then Magenta held her rabbit.  
>"Thank you so much, Danny!"<p>

She kissed Danny's cheek then Danny's whole face turned completly red.  
>"Uh, I'll be right back! I'm sure Sam and Tucker will be here soon, so don't go anywhere!" Danny said then he ran. Magenta watched as Danny was rushing to go back into the school then she looked at her rabbit.<br>"Who did this to you...?"

_"Paulina...!" _The voice hissed then Magenta growled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Bitten**_

_When Danny and Magenta were walking home, Danny smiled, seeing how happy the girl was when she got her bunny back._

_I'm so glad I did something good today._ He thought then Magenta waved at Danny before she went into her house. Magenta opened her curtains as the sun was setting then she opened the door to her brother's room. She looked at her parents' room then knocked on his coffin.

"Jagger. Wake up."

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Jagger mumbled then Magenta pushed the coffin open and glared at her older brother.  
>"Someone bullied me in school!" She hissed then Jagger's eyes shot wide open.<br>"Who was it?"

When Magenta told him the story of her rabbit being stolen by Paulina, Jagger sighed.  
>"So... What do you want me to do about it?"<p>

"Suck her blood! Please...?"

"Look, if I do that, Pops is gonna be a pain in the ass and scold me."

"Come on, Jagger! Do this for me; Your only little sister?"

Jagger looked at her as she made kitty eyes then he sighed.  
>"Fine. But in return, you gotta cover my ass if Pops wakes up."<p>

"Deal. Here's a picture of her." Magenta said as she held her cell phone with a picture of Paulina.

"Mmmm... She's pretty hot. Too bad her attitude on bullying my sister is bad. Alright little sis, just leave it to your big bro." Jagger said, as he grabbed his jacket and headed out her window. Magenta smiled then held her rabbit.  
><em>You will regret ever messing with me, Paulina...!<em> She thought then smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p><em>Late at night, Paulina was walking home, after getting dumped by her date when she suddenly saw Jagger standing under the street light. He smiled sexily at her then Paulina pointed at herself.<em>

"That's right, I'm talking to you, babe." Jagger said then Paulina blushed. She walked over to the white hair teen then Jagger winked at her. Paulina couldn't help but let out a squeal then she giggled.

"What's your name, cutie?"

"Paulina. And your name?"

"Me? My name is Jagger. Jagger Umpire."

"'Umpire...?'" Paulina repeated then Jagger removed his sunglasses.  
>"I heard... You were mean to my little sister... And that... Upsets me." He said then he hissed and sank his fangs into Paulina's shoulder. After sucking her, her body felt limp.<br>"Aren't I such a nice guy? Caring for my little sister? Oh wait!" Jagger said, dropping Paulina's body then he touched her forehead.  
>"I can't let you remember what you saw or I might get in trouble. But don't fret, I only sucked the bad blood you call an attitude out of you. Maybe now, you'll start being nice to my sister." Jagger said then he started flying back to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jagger got home, Magenta was leaning against the bathroom door. When she saw her brother she ran towards him and held a toilet paper.<p>

"What up with the toilet paper?"

"I lied to papa saying I was looking for toilet paper."

"Daughter, did you find any toilet paper yet?"

"Jagger found it papa!" Magenta said then she opened the door and gave the toilet paper to her father. Jagger rolled his eyes then licked his fangs.

"So...? How was it? Her blood?"

"Awful. I'm looking for blood that is strong willing not bitchy. I gotta get this taste outta my mouth before Pops finds out..." Jagger said as he went into the kitchen. Magenta sighed then held her rabbit.  
>"As long as he sucked her blood I couldn't care less..." She said.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Strange**_

_Danny noticed that when he got to school, Paulina was suddenly acting so nice. She went up to Magenta and apologized for stealing her rabbit. But Magenta just smiled._

"Apology accepted." She said then Paulina left. Sam hugged the girl then Magenta blinked.

"Even you're too cute to even get angry at anyone. I just wanna squeeze you!"

"Sam, release Magenta before you kill her..." Danny said then Magenta freed herself and ran.

"Magenta! Wait!" Sam said, running after the girl then Danny ran after her. He lost Sam after running then he suddenly heard singing.

_There's that song... Is it Magenta...? _Danny thought then he ran to the band room. When he opened the door he saw the little goth lolita on stage singing to Mr. Lancer. He smiled and swung his finger around to the beat of her singing. When she finished, he clapped his hands.  
>"Bravo, miss Umpire. You have such a talent in singing the most beautiful opera."<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer. I use to often sing back in Rome, but since I moved here, I hardly have the time in doing so."

"Such a pity to see such a beautiful talent go to waste. Which reminds me, I heard you have an older brother... Does he not go to school?"

"Oh. My brother is home schooled. Always has been ever since I was born."

"Ah, what a good boy. From what I hear, your brother is what the kids would call... a 'bad boy'?" Mr. Lancer said then Magenta giggled then nodded.  
>"Yes, his appearance does disturb others but he's harmless. I know because he loves spending time with me."<p>

_Guess that would explain the cold glare I got from him... He's got sister attachment. _Danny thought then he gasped when Mr. Lancer was about to leave. He hid under some the covers that cover instruments. When he heard the footsteps gone, he crawled out only to suddenly see Magenta.  
>"You heard me singing didn't you?" She asked then Danny chuckled nervously.<p>

"You're not gonna call your brother are you?"

"Relax, Danny. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just feel bad that Sam is forcing me to hang out with you and your friends..."

"What? My friends love it when you hang out with them. I do too. I just feel like I'm making you uncomfortable..."

Magenta sat on the stage then softly kicked her feet up and down.  
>"I don't mind you having around. It's nice. It makes me feel welcome. Like back in Rome."<p>

"How long have you and your family lived there?"

"Quite a long time. But my mom wanted to move to the city so we could get use to... People..."

"You mean you didn't live by people?"

"Nope. We lived in the woods. Surrounded by nature. My brother and I would go exploring and our father would worry about us going too far in the woods."

"You seemed happy living in Rome... Did you miss it?"

"Kinda... But you know, I like it here. For one reason, you're here. And I'm glad I got to be your next door neighbor." Magenta said happily then Danny smiled.  
>"Hey, would you mind singing again?"<p>

"Huh?"

"I overheard you saying that you didn't get to sing that often. Would you sing it to me since I live just next to you?" Danny asked then Magenta smiled.  
>"You're one strange guy, Danny. But sure... I'll sing for you."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Boy Next Door**_

_When Magenta and Danny got home, Magenta opened her curtains and pushed her window up. She took the air in and sighed. She blinked when Danny opened his window and smiled at her._

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Can't do it without some music."

Magenta rolled her eyes then she sat on the window frame. She took a deep breath then started singing. Danny was writing his paper while he was listening to Magenta singing. Suddenly the sun set then Magenta stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Danny asked then Magenta looked at him.

"I don't wanna disturb my parents and brother." She said then she went in her room, put a "Do Not Disturb" sign then closed her door. She came back to the window frame and smiled at Danny.

"Aren't you worried about them entering your room?"

"I put a 'Do not disturb' sign. Usually that means I'm asleep or studying. Papa usually makes Jagger stay away from my room when I have that sign."

"By the way, what does your father do?"

"My father is a painter just like my mama."

"What does he paint?" Danny asked, closing his book.

"Landscapes. Papa painted the most beautiful landscapes back in Rome."

"And your mother?"

"Mama paints portraits of us." Magenta said as she opened her book she then started speaking French then Danny blinked.  
>"I'm sorry, could ya speak English?"<p>

"You gotta learn this, Danny. I'm only taking French because of my friend I met not too long ago."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Huh... I can't remember now... I believe it was Ecila."

"Ecila...?" Danny repeated then Magenta nodded. She held her rabbit then Danny stared at her rabbit.  
>"So what is your rabbit's name again?"<p>

"Marabel." Magenta said.

"Have you actually seen this Ecila person?"

"Uh, let's not talk about that Danny..."

Suddenly she closed her book and sighed.  
>"Sorry... I'm heading to bed..."<p>

"Oh wait! Before you do, sing one more song...?"

"Danny Fenton... Oh fine." Magenta said, giving up. She took a deep breath then sang beautifully. When she was done, she cleared her throat.

"Wait! One more song!"

"Night, Danny." Magenta said then she closed her window, leaving Danny sighing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Dress Up**_

_Saturday morning and Sam and Tucker decided to take Danny and Magenta into town. Magenta got out of her house then sighed. Sam almost squealed when she saw how cute she was dressed._

"I don't quite understand why I should come?" Danny asked.

"Well, somebody's gotta carry all the bags." Sam said as she grabbed Magenta's arm.

"Uh, Sam... You really don't have to get me any clothes. I could make them you know..."

"But you need a dress for the midnight ball that is coming soon."

"Midnight ball?" Magenta repeated then Sam looked at her.  
>"Wait... Have you ever been to a ball?"<p>

"I use to go to fancy dinner parties and some of the royal family sons would always ask to dance with me." Magenta said then Danny felt a sting of jealousy.

"Oh, fancy. Was it the night of your life?"

"Fat chance. It was like taking dance class with my brother."

"Speaking of your brother... Doesn't he want to come?"

"Nope. Jagger's not a morning person. And neither is my father." Magenta said as she walked past Danny.

* * *

><p>At a dress store, Sam held a few dresses for Magenta to try on.<p>

"Okay, be honest guys; Which dress would be perfect for Magenta? A blood red skinny dress? Or the pale pink frilly dress with a black ribbon on the back?"

"Must we choose?" Danny and Tucker asked then when Sam was arguing to them, Magenta saw a beautiful silver heart locket.  
><em>That would look cute on my chocker ribbon.<em> She thought then Danny leaned his head to the side to see her staring at the locket.  
><em>I wonder if she wants that locket...? Maybe I could get it for her and surprise her at the Midnight ball. <em>Danny thought then Sam called Magenta's name.

"I'm gonna go with the pale pink one." Magenta said then Danny and Tucker let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice choice. Now, the shoes."

Danny and Tucker groaned then Magenta bowed her head to show a sign that she was sorry. In a shoe store, Sam held two shoes, one black and the other was silver.

"Black would pretty much match the frilly pink dress." Danny said then Magenta nodded. When Sam bought the shoes Magenta tried the shoes on.

"Practice run." Sam said then Magenta wiggled when she had the shoes on. Tucker and Danny snickered then Magenta tried to walk. Suddenly she stumbled and fell.

"I got you!" Danny yelled then Magenta crashed and landed on his lap.

"Oh... Th-thank you..."

Danny suddenly blushed then stood up.  
>"I, uh, I'll be right back!" He said then he ran. Magenta blinked then removed her shoes. Sam looked at Magenta's hair then held a ribbon and a hair clip.<br>"Tucker, what do you think? Ribbon or clip?"

"I think the hair ribbon suits her nicely." Tucker said then Sam tied the ribbon around Magenta's hair. Magenta blinked then blushed lightly.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Danny panted then flushed the toilet.<br>_This is embarassing... _He thought, with his face flushed then he smacked his face, sighing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Date?**_

_It was Sunday morning, and Magenta opened her window and sighed. She blinked when she saw Danny open his window._

"A find way to say good morning?"

"No, just a bit tired... Mama was painting a portrait of me..."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Uh, no. Oh wait! Maybe you can see it." Magenta said with a smile then Danny looked at her.

"Come by at my house." Magenta said then she suddenly left. Danny blinked then ran and head next door. Magenta came out of her house then smiled at Danny.

"I'll take you to my store my mother has her paintings." She said then she started walking. As they were walking in the city, Magenta stopped and smiled.

"Here we are." She said then Danny gasped when he saw paintings of Magenta and her other family members.

"Wow! You're amazing!"

"Oh, not me..." Magenta said with a blush then Danny smiled.

"But it's true. It is amazing the paintings your mother does."

Magenta blushed then smiled. She started walking past a shop with mirrors. When Danny suddenly didn't see Magenta's reflection he gasped.  
><em>Ma... Magenta...? <em>He thought then Magenta turned around to look at him.

"Danny...?" She called then Danny gasped and followed her.

_That was strange... Why didn't they show her reflected...? _Danny thought then the two headed to the mall. When Danny was eating and Magenta was in the bathroom, Sam suddenly scare the teenage boy by shaking his shoulders.

"Darn it, Sam. You scared me..."

"Where's Magenta? You two are not out on a date are you?" Sam asked looking around.

"What? No! She just wanted to show me her mother's paintings. Which are pretty nice."

"Really?" Tucker asked then Danny nodded. He looked around to see if Magenta was around before leaning closer.  
>"Guys, I think something's going on with Magenta... I didn't see her-!"<p>

"Hey guys!" Magenta said then Danny covered his mouth. While Magenta was talking to Sam and Tucker, Danny looked at the goth lolita suspicously.

_There's something wrong with her... I just know it... _He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Ask**_

"Why do I have to ask?"

"Because the two of you look so cute together." Sam said then Danny shook his head.  
>"No way! If I ask Magenta out to the Midnight Ball, her brother's gonna kill me!"<p>

"Which is why if you don't ask, she won't defend you when it comes to you facing her brother."

"Either ask her, or watch as other guys ask her."

"Like who's gonna ask Magenta Umpire out?" Danny ask then Tucker pointed at himself.

"Like you have a chance against Magenta?" Sam asked then Tucker shrugged his shoulders.  
>"It's worth a shot."<p>

"Look Danny, just ask her. The worse she could do is say no. And there she is."

Sam grabbed Danny by the shoulders and then pushed him towards Magenta. Magenta blinked when Danny fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, Magenta? I was wondering if you didn't have a date to the dance..."<p>

"Ummmm... To be honest, I don't have a date." Magenta answered then Danny gasped.  
><em>Okay, this is it! You can do this! You could do this! Just... Say it!<em>

"I was wondering if you... Wanted to go with... Me...?"

Magenta blushed then smiled.  
>"Sure. I'd love to go with you." She said then Danny smiled. When Magenta walked away, Danny cheered then Sam and Tucker laughed.<p>

"She said yes! She said yes!" Danny said then Magenta could hear his cheers a a distance.

"He's so funny. I just hope my father and brother don't eat him..." Magenta said with a worried sigh then she quickly ran to the classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Umpire Males**_

"Papa? You know the boy... Danny?"

"Yes, he seems like a nice kid. Must have some good blood in him."

"Doubt it, Pops. You don't wanna catch the clumsiness that boy has." Jagger said as he teared a piece of raw steak with his teeth.

"For the love of all dead things, Jagger! I told you to not use your hands!"

"Um, Papa? I was wondering if it's... Okay if I went to the Midnight Ball with Danny?"

"What?" Both the male Umpires said then Jagger growled.  
>"Oh, he's on my menu for tonight!" He said but Alucard grabbed the back of Jagger's shirt and snarled at him.<p>

"We do not go after people just because they ask Magenta out to a dance."

"But you said so yourself, papa, that Danny is a nice boy."

"Well, he is... But we need to meet him in order to get our approve." Alucard said then Jagger softly hissed.

"Very well..." Magenta said then she walked upstairs. She opened her window then sighed.

"Do did you tell them?" Danny asked, looking at the goth lolita.

"Yeah. I did."

"And...?"

"They wanna meet you."

"Oh I was afraid of that..." Danny said then Magenta nodded.

"Hey, why not sing your song?"

"A song? Very well."

She took a deep breath then sang beautifully. Danny was taking notes then when Magenta stopped, he looked up at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Shhhhhhh..." Magenta shushed him quietly then she went into her room. She opened her door then saw no one. She closed it, locked it, then went back to the window.

"Sorry. Had to make sure no one was listening. Or coming up to my room."

"Ah. So what did you get for problem number 20 in Algebra?"

"I'm not telling you the answers. You have an older sister, why not ask her?"

"Over my dead body..." Danny said, then Magenta giggled. She then folded a piece of paper into a paper plane then tossed over to Danny's side. He unfolded it then smiled as it was the answers to the problems.

"Hand it back to me tomorrow morning."

"You got it." Danny said then when he turned he smiled. He tilt his head back to look at Magenta's window.  
>"Night, Magenta."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Meeting the Umpire Family**_

_At the Umpire house, Danny took a deep breath and sighed softly. Today was the day of the Midnight Ball. Danny stood outside and fixed his tux._

_Okay... You can do this... All I gotta do is butter up against the mom and the dad. Surely Magenta would protect me against her brother._

When he opened the door, Magenta's mother answered the door.

"Ah, Danny. So good to see you." She said then she let Danny into the house.

"It's nice to meet you miss Umpire." Danny said then he gasped when he saw Jagger glaring at him.

"Uh, hello Jagger..."

The white hair teen hissed at Danny then Alucard pulled one of his son's locks.

"Hush, you!" His father softly hissed then Jagger rubbed his head.

"Oh, Magenta? Danny is here." Maranda said then Magenta came down wearing the dress Sam bought for her. Alucard and Jagger looked at Danny, who had his jaw dropped. The two Umpire males, pushed the 14 year old's jaw up.

"Doesn't she look adorable?"

"Mom... You're embarassing me..."

"Okay, you two. Get close." Maranda said as she held a camera. Danny put an arm around Magenta's waist then Maranda took a picture of them. Danny then remembered the day when Magenta's reflection didn't appear in any of the mirrors.

"Hey, mind if I see that?" Danny asked, reaching for the camera. Jagger pushed Danny's hand away then glared at him.

"Don't you... Have a dance to be getting to...?" Alucard asked then Danny laughed nervously.  
>"Right. Well it was nice meeting you..." Danny said, as he grabbed Magenta's hand and started heading to the school.<p>

"That was almost a close one..." Alucard said then Jagger nodded. Maranda held the camera up then it showed a picture of Danny but not Magenta next to him.

"Such a shame really..." Maranda said softly then Jagger stared at the window and sighed.  
><em>I hope she doesn't blow her cover... <em>He thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: The Rumors and Secrets**_

_In a mansion, Vlad Plasmius heard a rumor about a new halfa._

"How interesting... A female halfa. And she's in the area where Daniel is. I'd like to meet her, face to face." Vlad said then he transformed into his ghost form and flew. At the Midnight Ball, Danny was dancing with Magenta then Sam giggled.

"She and Danny look so cute together." She giggled then Magenta sat down along with Danny. Sam walked over to the table then smiled.

"I'll be right back." Magenta said then she headed to the bathroom. She sighed then fixed her hair.

"Well, well, well... There you are." Vlad said then Magenta gasped. She turned her head then quivered.  
>"Who... Who are you...?" She asked looking at Vlad.<p>

"I am Vlad Plasmius. You must be the halfa, seeing how your reflection doesn't appear in the mirror, I'm guessing right."

Magenta bared her fangs then hissed at him.

"Oh! A feisty little one!" Vlad said then he tackled Magenta and they both went through the wall. In the gym, Danny's gasped when his ghost sense came out of his mouth.

"Oh no..." Danny said then he ran outside to see if no one was around.  
>"Going ghost!" He said then he transformed into his ghost form. When he flew he saw Vlad holding Magenta.<p>

"Ugh! Let me go!" She hissed, her fangs showing.

"Not until you tell me where 'Underland' is..."

"Release the girl, Vlad! She's got nothing to do with you!" Danny said.

"Sorry, child, but this girl has something I'm interested in." Vlad said then Magenta hissed and squirmed.

"Geh, pesky child!"

"Marabel!" Magenta hissed then she bit Vlad's arms and fell. When Danny and Vlad were fighting, Magenta's rabbit came to her then Magenta glared at Vlad.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'sexual harassment', pervert?" She hissed as she ran her hand aross her rabbit into a crescent shape then her doll transformed into a big black and purple scythe. Danny gasped when he saw the goth lolita glare at Vlad while weilding the scythe.

"Magenta?"

"This is my night, you perv! So get outta here, or I will cut you into two!" She yelled as she swung her scythe then creating a huge gust of wind. Vlad dodged it then smiled at the girl.

"So the rumors are true... A female halfa weilding the power of Darkness Thorn. But I didn't know it was coming from a stuff animal..."

"Marabel isn't just some stuff animal!" Magenta yelled then she jumped up and slammed her scythe on Vlad's head. Magenta glared at him then hissed.

"Hmmmm... I'll get you some day, little halfa... Until then!" Vlad said then he vanished. Magenta sighed then her rabbit transformed back.

_"You okay, honey?"_

"I'm fine, Marabel... Thank you..." The goth lolita said then she walked back into the school.

"Oh no!" Danny said as he went back into the school and changed back. He washed his face then stared at his reflection.  
><em>Okay... I've got two problems... One, Magenta is obviously called a halfa, like me... But there's no way she's half ghost... So what is she...? And two, Vlad is after her and wants to get ahold of her powers...<em>

When Danny got back, everyone was mostly gone. He then saw Magenta then sighed.

"I thought you were gone..." Magenta said then Danny smiled.  
>"Now why would I leave? You promise to save me one slow dance."<p>

"Very well." Magenta said, with a smile. She placed her rabbit down then gently touched Danny's shoulders. Danny wrapped his hands on her hips then they both started swaying.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Vlad's Interest in Magenta**_

_The next day at school, Magenta was in the band room, singing her opera. Danny was using his ghost powers to spy on Magenta and also listen to her. Suddenly the door opened and Magenta stopped when Mr. Lancer and another man stepped into the room._

"Magenta, there you are. I'd like you to meet Vlad Masters. He called in search for someone with good talent, and I figure what better student with the most beautiful talent than you."

"Please to meet you." Magenta said, bowing her head. Vlad smiled then lightly pat Magenta's head.  
>"My, you were absolutely right about her, Mr. Lancer. She's quite the cutie. Now, would you mind singing your opera, young lady?"<p>

"Magenta..." Lancer said then Magenta nodded. She took a deep breath then started singing. Danny glared at Vlad then looked at Magenta.  
><em>I'm a bit worried about Magenta... What if Vlad tries to capture her... <em>He thought then when Magenta stopped singing Vlad clapped his hands.  
>"Brava, young lady. You have an amazing talent."<p>

"Um, thank you..." Magenta said then Vlad smiled.  
>"I am offering you a contract, young lady... How would you like to come with me and I could make you a star?"<p>

"No thank you." Magenta said then she put her back pack on around her shoulders.

"But miss, Umpire, think of your future!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer but I think my future being a star isn't really me." Magenta said. She walked past Vlad then headed out.

* * *

><p>As Magenta and Danny were having lunch, Magenta sighed then Danny looked at her.<p>

"Something wrong, Magenta?"

"That guy, Vlad Masters wants me to make me a star."

"I'd stay away from him if I were you." Danny said then Magenta nodded. She held her rabbit while Sam was braiding her hair.

* * *

><p>It was night, and at the Umpire house, Magenta was telling the story of what happen the other night at the dance and today to Jagger.<p>

"It seems like you just got yourself a stalker." Jagger said as he dried his hair. Magenta leaned against the door frame then pout.

"Don't even joke about that." She said then Jagger shake his wet hair and sighed.

"Well, what are you gonna do, sis? You're only a halfa. You're half vampire and half human. That's the bad thing about being half vampire is that you can't really sense other peoples' aura. Like your friend, Danny... He has an amazing aura..."

"Really? What kind?"

"When the time is right, he'll tell ya... Hopefully." Jagger said then Magenta pouted her lips. She stomped into her room then slammed the door. She opened her window and noticed that Danny wasn't there.

"Strange..."

"Yes, it is strange isn't it?" Magenta heard Vlad said then Magenta gasped. Vlad suddenly grabbed Magenta then held her up.

"Now... Where is 'Underland'?"

"What makes you think you are even worthy to even see the world of 'Underland'...?" Magenta softly hissed then Vlad grinned.

"Take me to 'Underland' young lady... Or your it's your life."

"Is it now, Mr. Masters?" Magenta asked her eyes flashing. She bit his hand then when Magenta fell, she started running.

_I have to run! I need to keep Underland safe! _She said then she ran.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Magenta's Gone to Underland**_

_The next day, Danny didn't see Magenta at school. And when he got home, he didn't see her at her window._

_Where on earth could she have gone...?_

Night came by and Danny looked at Magenta's window.

"I wonder where she is...?"

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring then he went down to answer it. Jagger was there then he glared at the boy.

"I need your help."

He pulled Danny outside then looked at him.

"I didn't do anything to your sister!"

"I know you wouldn't lay a hand on her as long as I am walking around. But I need your help, Danny." Jagger said then Danny blinked.

"Wait... Why should I help you...?"

"Because it's partically your fault that Magenta's gone missing." A voice said then Danny looked around and saw no one until Jagger moved to the side to reveal Marabel, Magenta's rabbit doll.

"Wait... You can talk...? You're alive...?"

"Yes, honey. Now we need your help."

"'We?'" Danny asked then Jagger picked Marabel up.

"We know what you are, Danny... We know you're a ghost." Jagger said then Danny gasped.  
>"H-how did you know...?"<p>

"Let me in on a little secret, Danny. I am a vampire." Jagger said then Danny gasped.  
>"I knew it! I knew it all along! I knew there was something going on with you and your family. So, who's the vampires?"<p>

"Me and my Pops. My mom is a human."

"Which would explain why she is called a halfa like me. So Magenta-! She's...?"

"Half human and half vampire." Jagger said then Marabel cleared her throat.  
>"Sorry to interupt y'all, but we got some bad news, remember? Magenta has gone missing..."<p>

"What?" Danny said then Jagger sighed.  
>"We both figured she could've gone to Underland."<p>

"What's 'Underland'?" Danny asked then Marabel hopped towards him.  
>"Underland is a world similar to the underworld... Where the creatures of the night roam free and live in peace."<p>

"Sounds like a nice place for you, Jagger."

"Of course. I've been there before." Jagger said then Danny shook his head around.  
>"Since... When...?"<p>

Jagger sighed then looked at Danny.

"Look, now's really not a good time... Marabel, lead us to Underland."

"Can do baby." The black rabbit said then she started dashing. Jagger flew and followed the rabbit.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Danny yelled then he turned into his ghost form and followed Jagger. The two boys both stumbled upon a grave. Marabel found a grave with no name on it then she pointed down.  
>"This is the place..."<p>

"Use your powers to take us there."

"Okay..." Danny said then when Jagger picked up Marabel, Danny placed his hands on his shoulders and all three of them suddenly went under the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Underland is Infected**_

_As Jagger, Marabel, and Danny were falling, they all landed on the cemetry that looked similar to the one just above._

"Here we are, honey."

"This... Is Underland?" Danny asked looking around. He looked at Jagger, who was sniffing the air, like a hunting dog.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet!" Jagger hissed, then he sniffed the air.

"What is it, honey?"

"The air... It smells like it has been dirty..."

"By what? I don't smell anything..."

"No, sweetie. Jagger's right. The air has been dirty by something..." Marabel said, as Jagger picked her up.

"Marabel, form into Darkness Thorn."

"You got it, baby!" Marabel said then Jagger ran his hand across the bunny and it transformed into the scythe that Magenta used.

"Hold on... So Marabel is Magenta's weapon?"

"Pretty much. Though usually it's not just me or Magenta that could weild this weapon... It's the power stored within Marabel." Jagger explained as he ran his finger on the surface of the scythe. Suddenly his ears perked when he heard screeching and screaming coming from a distance.

"The scent! It's coming from five miles ahead!"

Suddenly there was people running towards the two boys.

"Oh no... No! How is this possible?" Jagger yelled then he turned ahead to see people.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way! Just fly!"

Jagger and Danny both flew then they both landed on the tree.

"Okay... Mind explaining to me all this?"

"Not to long ago, in England there was a virus spreading to many people... Eventually, it spread to Paris and to other places. After spreading, government agencies decided to burn the Infected people. Now, the Infected people that died must've come to here..."

"Is this virus contagious?" Danny asked then Jagger's ears perked.  
>"Only when you are in contact with the Infected. Such as them biting you or their blood coming contact with your body."<p>

"Does Magenta know of this?"

"No... And if she did, she'd be as scared as I am."

"Where is Magenta?"

"That pervert she told me must've brought the Infected to this place by using my sister..."

He looked around then saw a forest up ahead.

"There! We go there! Hopefully some of the people in Underland didn't get infected..." Jagger said as he grew bat wings and started flying then Danny followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Weapons**_

_When the three arrived at the forest, Jagger softly hissed as he looked at the trees._

"I know you're there, Midnight."

Suddenly a cat appeared in the trees then Jagger smiled.

"Hey, kitty cat."

The cat frowned then walked on down on the bark.

"Jagger Umpire, please to see you again. Oh? And who is this, your brother?"

"He wishes."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Danny said then Midnight purred and rubbed her head on his arm.

"Midnight, we don't have time for this... We need weapons..."

"Weapons? But isn't Marabel enough?"

"It's not for me, cat. I'm talking about Danny. He may be half ghost, but to stop all those Infected people, he's gonna need more then just his powers..."

"It's not like I'm weak, Jagger..."

"Here, darling." Midnight said, as she gave Danny a staff.

"What is this...?"

"The Dragon's Eye. But along the way, you will come across more weapons. Jagger will help you out."

"What about you?" Jagger asked then Midnight sighed.  
>"I'll be keeping away from the Infected... I bid you both good luck." The black cat said then she vanished. Danny held the staff then looked at Jagger.<p>

"Where do you think Magenta is...?"

"Marabel? Can you pick up her scent?" Jagger asked then the scythe suddenly turned back into the black rabbit. The black rabbit suddenly sniffed the air.

"Sorry, baby... I can't pick up her scent with all smell of the Infected going on..." Marabel said then Danny flew through the trees to get a good look at Underland.

"...Does this mean we have to travel place to place?" Danny asked, looking down at Jagger. Jagger lightly kicked his foot in the ground.  
>"I guess we have to in order to figure out where she is."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The Earl**_

_After running through the forest, away from the Infected people, Danny grabbed Jagger and Marabel and turned invisible until most of the Infected people were away. When they were gone, Danny turned visible and sighed._

"Did we loose them?"

"Yeah..."

"Sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle, Jagger-fang fang..."

"I know the one person who calls me by that name... Earl Kingdem..."

"That's Raven Kingdem to you, Jagger- fang fang!" A voice said then someone jumped out from the bushes. It was a teenage boy about Jagger's human age. He had blond hair and sea blue eyes. He wore fancy clothes that rich people would wear.

"Oh? And who is this, Fang fang?"

"This is Danny... He's helping me find my sister."

"OH? The lovely Magenta is here?" Raven asked, his eyes almost sparkling and becoming lively.

"Yes... She was captured..."

"What? I can't allow that!" Raven yelled, shaking Jagger then the vampire stomped on his foot. The earl screamed then Danny looked at the two boys then picked up Marabel.

"Wanna explain things to me, Marabel?"

"Sure thing, baby. This is Earl Raven Kingdem. This lovely handsome boy had eyes for Magenta."

When Marabel said then, Danny felt a sting of jealousy hit his chest. He looked at the Earl then at Jagger.

_So... What's an Earl like him doing in Underland...?_

"You're probably wondering what an Earl like him is doing in Underland right, baby?"

Danny gasped then nodded. Marabel looked at Raven then so did Danny.

"Raven is a male witch and the only male witch in Underland."

"But... Isn't witches girls...?"

"Oh hell no!" Danny heard the Earl yell then he was pushed into the tree. Raven stood in front of him then growled.

"Oh! So then you think all vampires are guys? Same with werewolves, do you think werewolves are all guys too? And what about ghosts? I suppose you don't think all ghosts are good now do you?"

"Earl Kingdem release the boy..." Jagger said then Raven growled at Danny then released him.

"Have you been hiding all this time, Earl?"

"Ah... Yes..."

"And what of the others...?" Jagger asked then Raven looked to the side.  
>"You will have to find out on your own..." He said then he looked at Danny.<br>"Take this, halfa." He said as he gave Danny a bag. Danny open it and took out a marble.

"These marbles will explode when you throw them. I bid you both farewell. Oh, fang fang. Tell your cutie sister I said hey." Raven said then he vanished.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: The Werewolf's Care**_

_Danny and Jagger were both running out of the forest and across a bridge. Jagger looked back to see a few of the Infected people running after them. Jagger hissed loudly, a sign of warning, but the Infected kept coming straight at them._

"Okay, you asked for it! Marabel!" Jagger called then the rabbit jumped out of Danny's arms and into the air. Jagger ran his hand across and Marabel turned into the scythe. Jagger glared at the Infected people coming straight towards him then he swung the scythe and killed most of the Infected people. Blood splatter on him but he quickly wiped it all off before the virus could spread on him.

"How quick does the virus spread?" Danny asked, as he watched Jagger wiping the blade of the Darkest Thorn.

"The virus can spread quite quick... But you must be fast about getting their blood off of areas it could spread to your body, such as eyes, mouth, nose, and even the most minor cuts on you..."

Suddenly the two boys heard a loud howl then Jagger bared his fangs and softly hissed. Danny gasped when he heard growling noises coming straight ahead. Danny held the staff, but suddenly, someone jumped ahead and hugged Jagger.

"What the hell? Kevin?" Jagger hissed then the person's tail suddenly wagged.

"Oh~! I'm so glad that one of my closest friends are safe!"

Danny picked up the scythe then Marabel transformed back.

"You okay, Marabel?"

"I'm fine, baby. That boy there, that is Kevin Landward. He's a werewolf in Underland and also a knight to this world. And also..."

"Let me guess; Had a crush on Magenta?" Danny asked, feeling prepared for the stinging of many guys that have fallen head over heels in love with the goth lolita.

"Uh, actually, baby... Kevin's gay..."

Danny's face went blank then he looked at the black rabbit.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"He's gay."

"Right on!" Danny said, raising his fist up. Danny had learn to accept gay couples as long as it doesn't involve him. Jagger hissed at the werewolf then Kevin released the vampire.

"I am so sorry! It's just with all these ugly Infected people running around, and attack innocent people, we had no choice but to run..."

"Are you talking about the Seven Princes?" Jagger asked, dusting his clothes. Kevin nodded then he tilted his head and saw Danny.

"And who~ Is that?"

"Sorry, wolf boy, but Danny doesn't roll like that."

"Oh, poo... And he looks pretty cute too. Oh well... Here, darling, take this." Kevin said as he gave Danny a key.

"A key...?"

"It's the Key of Destinies. It could unlock or lock anything."

"Whoa. Why give him something that could hold a lot of power...?" Jagger asked then the werewolf sighed sadly.  
>"I just want these pesky Infected people gone... They killed the one I love... If you loose something that is so dear to you, wouldn't you feel useless...?" Kevin asked then Danny and Jagger both thought of Magenta.<p>

"Thank you, Kevin. We will do everything we can to get rid of the Infected and save Underland." Danny said as he pat the werewolf's head. Kevin sighed then he hugged the ghost boy. Danny was still for a moment then he looked at Jagger and Marabel.

"Is he touching me...?" He whispered then the two shook their heads.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: The Fallen Angel's Whistle**_

_Danny and Jagger both landed on the top of a tree as they looked down to see a group of Infected people hissing as they tried to climb on the tree. Jagger held Marabel as the three tried to catch their breaths._

"There's just no way we could get rid of them..."

"Well, you could make us invisible... But that would shorten out your powers, which would be even more of a pain to worry about."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Jagger..." Danny said then when he looked down, he heard the hissing and the roaring the Infected were making then he suddenly heard a faith whistle.

"Did you hear that...?" He asked then he suddenly heard the hissing and roaring being replaced by flesh being sliced. Danny looked back down to see all the Infected people dead but in the middle was a young man. He hand grey hair and was wearing a long black sleeve shirt and dark jeans that were teared to the side. Danny turned when he heard Jagger chuckled.  
>"That little show-off. Still... He did save our butts..."<p>

Marabel sighed, looking down.  
>"I still think he's the perfect choice for Magenta."<p>

Danny glared at the young man then he looked up. Danny gasped when he saw that he had blood red eyes.

"He's not Infected is he?"

"Who? Night? Nah. That's just the color of his eyes."

"Are you guys all right?" The young man asked.

"Oh, we're just fine, Night. Thank you for saving us." Marabel said with a giggle then Danny gasped when the young man grew wings and flew up.

"Danny, this is Night Wingston. A fallen angel of the night. And one of the Seven Princes."

"It's good to finally see you again, Jagger. Marabel. And... This young boy that I don't know... Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Danny Phantom! Surely you must've heard of me since I'm the hero that saved the world."

"No... Never heard of you." Night said then Danny scoffed. Night looked at Danny from head to toe then chuckled.

"What's so funny, you!"

"It's just... I find it hard to believe that the lovely Magenta would even have feelings for a halfa. Though, then again, she herself is one. But you three seem to be in quite a pickle... Tell you what, I'll help you guys out."

"Yes!" Marabel shouted.

"No!" Danny screamed.

"All you gotta do is use this whistle and I'll come dashing in." Night said as he gave Jagger a silver whistle with a chain around it.

"Use it anytime."

"Oh, we will, honey!" Marabel squealed.

"No we won't, birdie!" Danny hissed. Night chuckled then he whistled like the wind then a gust of wind blew and he vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: The Singing Cry**_

_Magenta was pacing back and forth in a cage then she glared at Vlad Plasmius and bared her fangs._

"Now now, no need to bare your fangs, dear."

"I have a reason to bare my fangs! You decided to kidnap me and take me to Underland so you could rule it! This world belongs to me!"

"Now, Magenta... Such a shame that you're baring your fangs. Why not play canary and sing little birdie?" A voice asked then Magenta hissed.

"Dante Flare...!" Magenta hissed then a young man came down and grinned. He had raven hair and green eyes. Magenta hissed her ruby eyes turning red.  
>"Why should I be your little bird! ?" Magenta hissed then Dante hissed, baring fangs at the half vampire.<p>

"You will do as I say! I am the king!"

Magenta suddenly screamed when Vlad pulled her hair.

"How long are we going to keep her in this cage? She's become quite feisty for a child."

"As soon as her brother gets her then the ceremony could begin, and then... You shall rule Underland!" Dante said then Vlad tugged Magenta's hair making the 13 year old scream.

"Now, my little canary... Sing me a song."

Magenta bit her lip then Vlad pulled her hair, then she cried.

_Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?_  
><em>Why do you look at me like that?<em>  
><em>This face that is rotting...<em>

She sobbed then Dante hissed and Vlad tugged her hair even more.

_I want to die, want to die  
>Get me out of here, please<br>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel..._

Dante chuckled then snapped his fingers, making Vlad released Magenta's hair.  
>"I always liked you, my little princess. But with the other princes out there liking you as well, it made me furious."<p>

"Underland was a perfect world until you ruined it by bringing the Infected!" Magenta said glaring at Vlad. Dante sighed then sat in a big chair.  
>"I don't understand. Magenta is a fine beauty, half human and half vampire... Yet here I am, King of Underland, a full blood vampire..."<p>

"What do you plan on doing, Dante?"

"Magenta isn't a pure blood like me. So I plan to make her one. By combining her blood with mine. But I can't do it without her brother who happens to be a pure blood as well..."

He grinned then looked at Magenta, who was staring at the ceiling. She sang a song softly as tears fell down her eyes.

"I'll have a way to make her mine..." Dante said then grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: The Halfas**_

_Danny's turned his head into a direction then his eyes went wide._

"Danny?" Jagger called then Marabel looked at him.  
>"Something wrong baby?"<p>

"I heard Magenta's voice just now..."

"My sister's voice?" Jagger asked then Danny tried to retrace her words.  
>"'Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?<br>Why do you look at me like that?  
>This face that is rotting... I want to die, want to die<br>Get me out of here, please  
>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel...' That is what she said..."<p>

"My sister is being tormented!" Jagger hissed then Marabel tugged his pants.  
>"Honey, how is it possible that Danny could understand Magenta's words when you couldn't even pick up her voice?"<p>

Jagger looked at Danny then he walked towards him.

"Jagger?"

"Let me take a taste of your blood."

"What? ! Why? !"

"Just a small prick. Nothing bad..." Jagger said then Danny handed Jagger his hand then Jagger opened his mouth and pressed Danny's finger against his fang. Danny softly groaned then blood came out of finger. Jagger licked the small drop of blood then gagged.

"Jagger?"

"Just as I thought... Your blood is like the my sister's... Takes one to know one..."

"So... What are you saying...?"

"That because of you being half ghost and half human you might be able to locate Magenta." Marabel said then Danny blinked.

"Save it, Marabel. It's best that we do this step just get all the six princes to help us at least."

"Six?" Danny repeated then Marabel climbed on his shoulder.  
>"You see sweetie, there are seven princes but one of them grew selfish... That prince was Dante Flare."<p>

"Dante grew jealous back when Magenta came to Underland because all the other princes were so friendly and close to her." Jagger said as he was twisting one of his lock of hair.

"Dante became so furious that he took over Underland with an iron fist. Even scared the other six princes." Marabel said then Danny looked and tried to locate where he heard Magenta's voice.

_Where are you, Magenta...?_ He thought. In the castle hidden by tall trees, Magenta was sobbing softly.  
>"Someone... Anyone... Brother... Marabel... Danny... Help me..." She whispered.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: The Duke of Ghosts**_

_Danny's gasped as his ghost sense came out then he was about to punch something but he stopped when he heard a yelp._

"Please don't hurt me..." A voice said then Jagger and Marabel turned and saw another ghost by Danny.

"Who are you...?" Danny asked then the ghost sighed.  
>"My name is Charles... I am a Duke of the Ghosts in Underland..." the ghost said then Danny sighed.<p>

"You don't seem like a duke..."

"That's because with the Infected going on I can't fight... All the ghosts from my land have been locked up by another ghost."

"Does this ghost happen to have light blue skin, red eyes, and black hair...?" Danny asked then Charles nodded.  
>"Yes... That ghost happens to have all those things you said..."<p>

"Vlad must've locked all those ghosts..." Marabel said then Danny gripped his fists.  
>"We have to find the six princes and fast!"<p>

"If you are going to save Underland then please take this..." Charles said as he gave Danny a deck of cards.

"Cards...?" Danny said then Charles nodded.  
>"Each card has a power... Please put them into good use..." Charles said then he vanished.<p>

"He's gone..."

"Not to worry, honey... He's hiding... And he's counting on us to save the people and Underland itself..." Marabel said then Danny looked at the stack of cards. He flipped one over and it showed the "Strength" card.

"Strength..."

"Is Charles trying to tell us about his believing in Danny...?" Marabel said then Jagger looked at Danny.  
>"Who knows... Who knows Marabel..." He whispered then he had a concern look on his face. At the castle, Magenta was wailing; tears rolled down her cheeks.<p>

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Vlad shouted as he hit the cage then Magenta hissed, ready to attack.

"Ah ah ah, my little birdie..." Dante said in a sweet tone. He looked at Magenta then chuckled evilly.  
>"How about I tie you up with chains that way you won't move around so much?"<p>

"Isn't it bad enough that I'm in the cage...?" Magenta cried then Dante yanked her hair.  
>"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME? I OWN YOU NOW! SO YOU OBEY ME!"<p>

He tugged Magenta's hair then she cried. She whimpered then Dante giggled.  
>"Such a pretty girl... You've grown since the last time you and your brother came to this world... Tie her up with chains. I want to make sure my little birdie stays in her cage." Dante said then Vlad bowed.<br>"As you wish, your majesty..."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: The One With Two Heads**_

_As Danny and Jagger were flying, they both heard a faith song playing._

"Did you hear that?"_  
><em>

Jagger nodded then they checked to see if any of the Infected people were around but so far there weren't any.

"The Infected probably don't know about this area in Underland..." Jagger said as he landed on the ground, along with Danny carrying Marabel. When they looked ahead, they saw a big circus tent. The colors on it was only white and black.

"Do you think anyone is there...?" Danny asked then Marabel jumped out of his arms and walked inside. Danny and Jagger followed her then they saw a little girl. She turned her head and walked towards the two boys.

"Have you come here to speak with the prince...?" She asked and when she looked up, half of her face had flower petals on it. Danny gasped then Jagger pulled him away.  
>"Don't touch her..."<p>

"Huh...? But- -!"

"She's beginning to rot..." Jagger whispered then Danny looked at the little girl with a worried look. The little girl began to walk then Danny and Jagger followed her. As the two of them walked, they saw other people walking. Two tall people bent down to look closely at Danny and Jagger. Danny gasped and walked closely towards Jagger.

"Don't worry... They're not going to hurt you..." Jagger whispered then Danny quivered.  
>"Still... It's just so freaky... Reminds me of Freakshow and his henchmen..."<p>

"Not to worry... We're not evil... We have very kind hearts..." A woman said as she walked to stand next to the little girl. Danny gasps as he saw that the women's legs were animal legs.

"Your legs..."

"Oh... Please don't stare... It makes me feel uncomfortable..." The woman said then Danny looked away embarrassed.  
>"Sorry..."<p>

"This way..." The little girl said as she kept walking. As Jagger and Danny followed the girl she stopped in front of a tall stair case.

"Marabel!" Danny called as he saw the black rabbit doll growling at a man who had a collar around his neck and his arms were tied in a vest that was meant for crazy people.

"Do not attack..." A voice said then the man whimpered and crawled back towards the stairs. Danny went to pick up Marabel then he heard footsteps coming down on the stairs. He gasped when he saw the prince. He had very pale skin, his hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes were a olive green.

"You must be the prince..." Jagger said, stepping a bit forward.

"That is right... I am prince Alexander..."

"And I am princess Alexandra..." A female voice said then when Alexander stepped all the way down the stairs, Danny gasped to see a girl's head attacked to the same body as Alexander's.

"We are the Twinstars... Prince Alexander and Princess Alexandra..." the two said then Danny looked at Marabel.  
>"They are monsters but they mean no harm... They were once brother and sister with their own bodies, until Dante attacked Alexandra because of his furious rage... Alexander was a mad scientist so he sacrificed half of his body and connected it to Alexandra's head..."<p>

"How awful... You two must've suffered because of Dante's anger..." Danny said as he reached to touch Alexandra's cheek. When he touched it gently, tears rolled down her face.  
>"We have suffered because of the ugly known as Dante's anger... But as long as we remain here... We could live peacefully and die beautifully..."<p>

"But dying isn't something that is beautiful..." Danny said then Alexander shook his head.  
>"Not the way we die... We rot; slowly yet oh so beautifully, and then we are reborn... Take a look at that body over there..." Alexander said then Danny and Jagger turned their heads and saw a body lying on the ground. Flowers bloomed all over the corpse then Danny gasped as he saw the person that died coming out of the ground; as if nothing bad happen to that person.<p>

"What a miracle..." Danny said with a sigh.

"But at what cost...?" Alexander said then he walked towards Danny and gave him something.

"Take this... And use it wisely..." Alexandra said then Danny looked and gasped.  
>"The Monkey's Paw?"<p>

"Where did you obtain this legendary talisman...?"

"We have kept it... After so many years..."

"But sadly... We have already used two of the wishes..." Alexandra said then Danny looked and saw that two of the Monkey's Paw's fingers snapped.

"What did you wish for; if I may ask...?" Jagger asked then Alexandra looked at her brother.

"We wished for two things; to live peacefully and to not die..."

"But the cost of it was our freedom... We can never leave this circus tent..." Alexandra said then Danny looked at the prince and princess sadly.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: Bloody Mary is Real!**_

_In the castle, Dante hisses and screams so loud that it woke Magenta up. Magenta let out a yelp as she heard crashing noises._

"Dante...?" she whispered then Dante chuckled manically.  
>"All they need is the last prince... And then they're going to come and overthrow me... I won't let them! This is my kingdom!" Dante yelled then when they clouds covered the moon and a gust of wind blew out the candles, he grinned evilly.<br>"Perfect..."

Magenta looked at what he was doing then she gasped when Dante looked at the mirror.  
>"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..." He called then Magenta tried to move but she was chained up. When he stopped, Magenta remembered that there was a mirror behind her. She slowly turned and saw a horrible scary image in the mirror. Magenta screamed but Dante stood in front of the mirror that was behind her and glared at the creature.<p>

"I summoned you not to kill my future queen..." He said then the creature screamed.

"But I do have a favor to ask you..." Dante said in a sweet tone. While he was talking, Magenta laid on the cage floor, sobbing softly as blood was dripping from her cheek.

* * *

><p>As Danny, Jagger, and Marabel were walking to find the last prince, they came across a mansion.<p>

"Perfect. We can rest here." Jagger said then he picked up Marabel and walked in along with Danny following him. Inside the mansion, Dante placed a pocket mirror on top of a drawer. Inside the pocket mirror was the creature known as Bloody Marry. Dante chuckled as he opened the pocket mirror so that the creature could move from one mirror to another.

"Let's see you get out this..." Dante whispers then he jumped out the window and left. Danny whistled as he looked around the mansion.

"Talk about fancy taste. Wonder who's home this is...?"

"Probably was abandon due to all the dust." Marabel said then she shook herself as dust came off of her.

"I don't think we can relax just yet you guys... Don't let your guard down..." Jagger said then he put something in his pocket and looked around. As Danny was walking, he was suddenly transformed back into his human form.

"Aw man..." He said then Marabel sniffed around. Jagger was looking around in the rooms then he saw something moving in the mirror. He hissed softly then he felt the presence of something scary.

"I don't know who you are... But show yourself!" Jagger hissed then he looked in the mirror and saw the creature. Jagger gasped then the creature vanished and it showed his reflection.

"Heh... Vampires don't have reflection..." Jagger said then the Jagger in the mirror just stared at him. Blood began to drip from the reflection's eyes then Jagger put his hands on his hips.

"You killed so many lives... And you didn't even tell your own sister... You should be punished... You should die...!"

Blood started dripping then Jagger bared his fangs.

"Oh...! Danny we got trouble! My ears and fur are freaking out!"

"Where's Jagger?" Danny asked then he heard Jagger screaming then something shattered.

"Jagger!" Danny and Marabel ran upstairs and into the room and saw Jagger on the floor. He was wounded pretty badly then Marabel ran towards him.  
>"Jagger? Jagger! Who did this to you?" Marabel asked then Jagger slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Bloody... Mary..." He whispers then Marabel and Danny gasped.

"I thought that was just a urban legend!"

"To your world it is... But to Underland, Bloody Mary is one of the most dangerous creatures to ever be summoned..."

"Okay... So how do we stop her...?"

"First things first... You can't appear in the mirror."

Danny ducked then he looked at Jagger who was slowly recovering.

"Next is if you have any secrets that you feel guilty about..."

"Well... Ummm... I don't have any serious ones... But..."

He started thinking about when he heard Magenta's song; how sad it was when he heard it and how her tone sounded, like she wanted to end the misery.

"If it means saving the one I care about then so be it!"

Danny stood in front of the mirror and he slowly opened his mouth.  
>"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..." He chanted then glared at his reflection.<p>

"I ain't afraid of you! You want a piece of me, bring it!" Danny said, then the creature appeared and screeched. Danny yelled then he went into his ghost form and took a step back.

"Come out a fight!" Danny yelled as he broke the mirror with his Ghost Ray. He panted then the creature suddenly crawled out of the mirror.

"Danny! Do something!" Marabel yelled as she protected Jagger. Danny was about to use his ecto energy ball but it went through the creature.

"It's not working!" Danny said then he went through the wall and the creature began to follow him. After trying to destroy the creature and avoid getting hit, Danny ended up in the basement.

"Wait a minute... Since when does anything good happen in the basement?" Danny asked himself as he hit his head then he sensed the presence of someone. He slowly turned his head then saw the creature.

"Ah! Stay away from me!" He warned but the creature kept crawling towards him. Danny kept stepping back when he suddenly tripped and pulled a white sheet away from an object. The creature suddenly stood up and froze. Danny groaned and turned when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the creature. She kept screaming until finally she broke down and melt.

"It... It's dead...?" Danny asked himself then he walked around the object and saw that it was a mirror.

"Why would she suddenly die from a mirror...?" Danny asked.

"Because she can't stand her reflection..." Jagger said then Danny turned and saw that Jagger was okay but he had a hard time walking so Danny went to go help him.

"Haven't you even heard of the story...? That Bloody Mary couldn't stand her gruesome face... She was a girl with a beautiful face until the accident..." Jagger said then Danny looked at him then helped him up the stairs.

"It's over now... She's gone and that's all we need..." Danny whispers then he closes the door.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: The Final Prince- - The One Next In Line**_

_When Dante heard from Vlad that his creature was perished, Dante let out a howling scream._

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPEN!" He screamed then he turned to glare at Magenta.  
>"This probably happened because of your brother!"<p>

Magenta hissed at Dante then Dante hissed as well.  
>"Don't think you can scare me! I can bite you as well!"<p>

Magenta whimpered then Dante chuckled.  
>"But I don't plan on hurting you just yet... In order to prepare the ritual, we'll need your brother..."<p>

"Ri...tual...?"

"To make you a full vampire..." Dante said then Magenta gasped.  
>"No..." Magenta whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny and Jagger were both walking when they saw something.<p>

"Marabel!" Jagger yelled then Marabel transformed into her scythe form. Suddenly the thing landed and it was suddenly transformed into a human.

"Hi, hi!"

"Eh? Just who are you to give us a friendly greeting!" Danny yelled then the person put his hand over his mouth.  
>"That's a rude way to talk..." the person said then demon like wings grew out of his back.<p>

"Are you the last prince...?" Jagger asked then the person smiled.

"Yes. My name is Mira Daeva. And as you can see I am a demon."

Danny looked at Mira then he blinked.  
>"You don't seem like the type of person to be a demon..."<p>

"How kind of you... But I really am a demon. You must've met my cousin, Night, right?"

"Eh? Cousin?" Marabel asked then Mira nodded.

"That's why your face looks a bit familiar!" Danny pointed out then Mira nodded.

"A demon and a fallen angel... What are the odds of having those two creatures being related, huh?" Mira asked then he looked at the moon.  
>"Poor Magenta... I've missed her so much..." He whispers then he gave Danny a sword.<p>

"Take this... I've made this using steel and my own blood..."

_Yuck...!_ Danny thought put he finally had a weapon that could be useful.

"If you three ever need help, use the whistle my cousin Night gave you. If you blow it I'm sure the two of us will come and help you."

"Ah, wait...! I have a question!" Danny said then Mira turned around to look at him.

"Who... Who was actually suppose to be the next king...? It couldn't have been Dante..." Danny said then Mira chuckled softly but also kindly.  
>"To be the next king of this world depends on strength, courage, and kindness within the heart... I was suppose to be the next one in line to be honest... It was between me and Night. It was back when Magenta last came into this world... She wanted to test our strength so that she could choose the next king. I was about to win until Dante attacked me and Night. He ruled this world and we all lived in fear... But now Underland is at the edge of being destroyed, that's why... We are all counting on you, halfa..." Mira said then Danny looked at the sword then back at Mira.<p>

"I'll do what it takes to stop Dante and restore Underland... And that's a promise!" Danny vowed then Mira flapped his wings and took off.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: The Sirens' Songs and the Sphinxs**_

_After finding all six princes, Danny and Jagger were fighting all the Infected people._

"Just how many are there!" Danny hissed then Jagger sliced the final Infected person with the scythe. When there weren't any Infected left, the scythe turned into Marabel.

"This is getting way out of hand..." Marabel said.

"I couldn't agree more!" A voice said then the three looked up and saw Dante.

"You! You must be Dante!" Danny said, glaring at the seventh prince.

"Where is my sister?" Jagger hissed as Marabel turned into her scythe form.

"You're sister is in a 'safe' place..." Dante said with a evil grin. Jagger hissed, baring his fangs, then Dante snapped his fingers. Suddenly these winged creatures landed next to Dante and screeched.

"Sphinxes..."

"Oh, but that's not all." Dante said then he snapped his fingers and Danny turned around when he heard giggling. He stepped back as he saw women in a lake.

"Jagger... Who are they...?" Danny asked then when Jagger turned his head he gasps.  
>"Sirens..."<p>

"That's right! You may have destroyed the Infected, but that doesn't mean I'm going down that easily! Now my pets- -Attack! Bring me their heads!" Dante yelled then he vanished. The Sphinxes screeched as they flew down. Jagger twirled the scythe then started slicing the Sphinxes. Danny glared at the Sirens then all the Sirens opened their mouths and sang an eerie song. Danny groaned and covered his ears.

_Can't... Let their songs enchant me...!_ Danny thought then he slammed his arm against the tree, causing pain in his arm. Danny bit his lip then he smiled at the Sirens.

"You ladies wanna hear music? Well then, I'll give you music!" Danny said then he took a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail. The Sirens covered their ears then screamed as they were all destroyed. Danny couldn't stand very good after that wail then he transformed back into his human form.

"Great... I still can't quite control that power..."

Suddenly Danny heard a thud and turned to see Jagger stabbing the last Sphinx multiple times with the scythe. His eyes were blood red then Marabel turned back into her rabbit form.  
>"Stop it Jagger! It's already dead!" Marabel yelled then Jagger panted and roared. Danny gasped as he thought he was going to attack Marabel so Danny dashed towards Jagger and punched him in the face.<p>

"Danny!" Marabel said then Jagger fell and Danny hissed softly.  
>"Damn... That really hurt..."<p>

Jagger opened his eyes and they were back to its normal color.  
>"I lost it didn't I...?"<p>

"You almost did..." Marabel said then Danny looked at Jagger.  
>"What do you mean...?"<p>

"Vampires like me and Dante loose control of our temper... Causing us blinding rage..."

"Which is why your eyes turned blood red... Like Dante's eyes..." Danny said as he remembered the color of Dante's eyes.  
>"Dante's eyes remained that color because all those years were nothing but hatred and rage..." Marabel said then Danny's eyes glowed green and he turned back into his ghost form.<br>"Come on..." He said then Marabel and Jagger looked at him.  
>"We're getting Magenta back!"<p>

* * *

><p>At the castle, Magenta was lying on a big white bed, softly snoring. Red roses were everywhere on the bed and Dante stared at her as if she was like a painting.<br>"Soon my queen... Soon..." He said as his blood red eyes flashed brightly and his fangs emerged.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: The Battle Between Vampires and Ghosts!**_

_As Danny and Jagger were running through the forest, they finally spotted the castle. They both jumped and flew towards the castle. Jagger slammed the scythe against the window and it shattered. As they both landed they began to look around._

"Welcome..." A familiar voice said then Danny and Jagger turned and saw Dante. Dante smiled evilly, flashing his fangs then Jagger hissed.  
>"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" He shouted then Dante chuckled.<br>"I've kept her locked up nice and tight for the ceremony."

"Ceremony...?" Danny repeated.

"Tonight, Magenta Umpire shall become a full fledged vampire, and I shall take her hand as my queen."

"NEVER!" Danny and Jagger said Jagger jumped and swung the scythe down towards Dante but Dante caught it with his bare hands and grinned.

"Danny, go! Find my sister!" Jagger said then Danny nodded and flew past the two vampires and headed upstairs. Inside a room, Magenta woke up and she rubbed her eyes.  
><em>Where am I...?<em> She thought then she heard Jagger and Dante yelling and shouting.

"Brother...? Brother?"

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.  
>"Let me out! Let me out!" She cried. Danny gasped then he stopped in the middle of the hall way.<br>"Magenta...? Magenta where are you?" Danny asked then he looked around.

"Well, well, well... If you want to find the room where that little vampire is, you're going to have to go through me."

"Vlad..." Danny said as he glared at Vlad.

"Now Daniel, it's not nice to glare."

"Where's Magenta...?"

"That little vampire is locked safely in a room... But until Dante defeats that little vampire's brother, the ceremony shall begin."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Danny yelled as he shot his ghost ray.

* * *

><p>As the two vampires fought, Jagger growled furiously then Dante laughed.<br>"That's it Jagger! Get angry! Release all that anger out on me!"

Jagger's eyes flashed blood red but he shook his head and his eyes went to normal.  
>"I will never stoop to your level!" Jagger yelled as he pushed the scythe against Dante, sending him flying. Dante suddenly landed on the wall and smiled.<p>

"In order to make a complete ceremony on turning a half vampire into a full, you must have blood from a full vampire, and blood from same blood line... All I need is your blood and then mine and have your sister drink it and she'll become a full vampire."

"Magenta is happy the way she is!" Jagger hissed as he threw the scythe but Dante jumped on top of the scythe and smiled.

"Your sister shall be my queen!"

"Never!" Jagger shouted as he took out the Tarot Cards that Charles gave to Danny.

* * *

><p>Danny was getting beat up by Vlad, and Danny fell on the floor, struggling to get up.<br>"Just look at you! You're getting yourself beat up and for what? That little half vampire?"

"Don't you dare speak that way about her... In fact, don't ever speak crap about her! You hear me, you old man!" Danny yelled as he threw marbles that Raven gave him, and they exploded causing both Danny and Vlad to go flying. Danny used his Intangibility and he went through a door. When he became visible, he heard a gasp.  
>"Danny...?"<p>

Danny turned and saw Magenta. She was wearing a pure white dress and had red roses in her hair.  
>"Magenta..." He said with relief then he was suddenly turned back into his human form.<p>

"Oh, come on!"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Ceremony**_

_As Danny and Magenta were trying to get out of the room, Danny tried to go ghost but every time he tried, he got shocked._

"What's going on? Why can't I go ghost?"

"Maybe this room was wired with some sort of ghost technology...?" Magenta said as she walked around the room looking for something.

"If only there was a key..." She said then Danny gasped.  
>"Duh! The Key of Destinies!" Danny said as he pulled the key that Kevin gave him and unlocked the door.<p>

"Thank you, Kevin!" Danny said then he and Magenta ran out the room. As they ran, they both stopped and saw Vlad.

"Back for more?" Danny shouted but Magenta got in front of him.  
>"You're in no condition to fight Danny! Please let me!" She said then Danny looked at her and nodded.<br>"Very well. Here." He said as he gave Magenta the sword that Mira gave him.

"Mira's sword... Thanks Danny!" Magenta said then she glared at Vlad.

"Payback time, pervert!" She hissed, baring her fangs. As the two of them fought, Danny turned into his ghost form and Intangibility and went through the floor to find Jagger. When he found him, Jagger was on the floor with Marabel, in scythe form, beside him.

"It seems I've won... Face it Jagger. You're weak unless you unleash the anger and rage deep inside you. You've done it before, remember; back at your world...? You couldn't control yourself, so you let all the anger out and feasted upon so many lives..."

"I didn't mean to...!" Jagger yelled then Danny glared at Dante.  
>"Hey, Dante! Why don't you pick on someone that isn't the same species as you!" He said then he turned visible and tackled Dante, sending him flying towards the wall. Dante hissed as he glared at Danny.<br>"You...! You're the boy that Magenta cares about! Well... Let's see how she'll react when I have your head on a plate!"

"Sorry, but I'm not your menu tonight!" Danny said then the two of them both fought until Dante grabbed Danny's foot and flew him towards where Jagger was.

"Danny! Quick use me!" Marabel yelled as she was in her rabbit form. Danny quickly grabbed Marabel and held her.  
>"Please turn into something that can help..." Danny whispered then Marabel suddenly flashed and was turned into a lance. Danny twirled then lance and glared at Dante.<p>

"I'll stab you in the heart!"

"Please... Stabbing vampires in the heart is a stereotype." Dante said with a scoff then Danny threw the lance and it sliced open a cut on Dante's wrist. Dante hissed as the open wound began to burn.

"Gee, might wanna think again." Danny said as the lance twirled and he caught it.

"I think you better stop right there, Daniel... If you don't want anything _bad_ to happen to the girl." Vlad said as he held Magenta by the neck.

"Magenta!" Danny yelled then Magenta struggled to open her eyes.  
>"I'm... Sorry..." She choked then Dante laughed.<br>"Finally! With Jagger's blood mixed with mine, Magenta shall become a full vampire." He said as he grabbed the unconscious Jagger's wrist, and squeezed it till some blood began to fill a cup. Dante bit his hand and he began to mix the blood in the cup with his.

"To the new queen of Underland." Dante said then Vlad squeezed Magenta's cheeks so she would open her mouth. Magenta struggled then Dante began to chant something. As Dante began to pour the blood, he heard a loud pitch whistle. Dante covered his ears, dropping the cup, and he turned to see Danny holding a silver whistle that Night gave to Jagger. Suddenly the windows shattered and Night and Mira landed on the ground hissing at Dante.

"Dante Flare... We are here to overthrow you..." Night said.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: The Princes Overthrow the King**_

_After Danny blew the whistle, the princes began to appear._

"No Alexander...?" Night asked then Danny shook his head.  
>"He and his sister are stuck in there territory area..."<p>

"Very well... Princes...!" Mira called then the five princes glared at the Dante. Danny stood up and shot a glare at the two bad guys.  
>"ATTACK!" He screamed then all the princes ran towards Vlad and Dante. As the princes, Dante, and Vlad battled, Danny flew towards Magenta and Jagger. Jagger struggled to get up then Danny lightly shook Magenta.<p>

"Magenta wake up!" He said then Magenta slowly opened her eyes and blinked.  
>"...I'm too weak... Danny..." She whispered then Jagger stood up and looked at his sister.<br>"Bite Danny, Magenta..." He said then Danny turned his head.

"What? But if... If I do that..."

"Yes... You'll be bond with him..." Jagger said then he heard a loud crash and Raven was on the ground, wounded very badly.

"Hurry, baby!" Marabel yelled then Magenta grabbed Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny..." Magenta whispered then Danny hugged her. Suddenly he felt her fangs piercing his neck. Danny screamed then Magenta pushed him away. Danny held his neck then he panted softly. There was fangs growing out and he gasped.

_How...?_ He thought then Magenta glared at Dante.

"Half vampire... And now, half ghost..." Jagger said then Danny covered his mouth but Jagger removed his hand and saw the fangs.  
>"This is the effects when a halfa drinks the blood of another; they become half of the other halfa, but only for a certain amount of time."<p>

"So... I'm half ghost and half vampire...?" Danny asked then he heard Magenta and Dante fighting. He looked to see that Magenta was using the ghost powers to dodge Dante's attacks. All the princes stood down as they all watched the two vampires attacking one another.

"Danny! Magenta needs me to defeat Dante!" Marabel said then Danny grabbed Marabel and she transformed into a lance.

"Magenta!" Danny yelled then he threw then lance. Magenta saw the lance then she grabbed it and it stabbed Dante in the chest. Dante gasped then when Magenta pulled the lance out, dark black blood poured out of the wound. Black veins began to grew on his skin and he began to crumble like stone.

"The king of Underland has been overthrown!" Magenta yelled then the princes bowed to her.

"Now for the new king of Underland..." Magenta said then the princes looked at one another. Danny smiled then he blinked when he noticed the fangs were gone.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: The New King of Underland and Queen?**_

_Mira and Night stood close to each other, their backs facing each other. Magenta looked at Mira and then at Night. She raised her hand up._

"Start! One... Two... Three..." Magenta started.

"Four... Five... Six..." Mira counted.

"Seven... Eight... Nine..." Night counted.

"TEN!" Danny and Magenta shouted then Night and Mira grew their wings and clashed their swords together. Everyone began to cheer for the the two princes then Magenta and Danny gasped happily as they saw prince and princess Alexander and Alexandra coming into the castle.

"I thought you said you can't leave your territory." Jagger said then Alexandra looked at him.  
>"Because Dante is dead, the curse of the monkey's paw is finally broken. We are free to leave as we please."<p>

"What about your people dying...?" Danny asked worriedly then Alexandra held a tiny bud in her hand. Danny, Magenta, and Jagger looked and the bud suddenly opened showing a tiny little baby child.

"Awwww..." Magenta said then Alexandra chuckled softly and gave the baby child to her brother.

"We still bloom as something beautiful, but we start off small." Alexander said then everyone turned when they heard the loud clashing of steel hitting one another. Mira flapped his wings and flew higher into the air while Night caught up to him and grabbed his leg. Mira turned and slashed his sword down but Night dodged his cousin's attack and flew behind him.

"It's over! The new king shall be me!" Night said but Mira smiled and his wings suddenly grabbed him like arms. Mira suddenly fell pulling Night with him but Mira turned and Night fell into the ground. Magenta gasped then Mira slowly stood up. The demon looked at his cousin then Night struggled to stand up. Mira grabbed his arm and helped Night up.

"Guess I lost..." Night said then Mira smiled.  
>"One day you'll be the next king, that's for sure." Mira said then when the two boys and the other princes saw Magenta they all bowed.<p>

"The new king of Underland... Mira Daeva!"

Everyone cheered then Magenta walked towards Mira and crowned him. Mira stood up and smiled.

"All hail the new king; King Mira Daeva!"

Everyone bowed, even Magenta. Mira held out his hand towards Magenta. Magenta looked at his hand and took it and Mira helped her up.

"A new king must have a queen by his side..." Mira said as he looked at Magenta. Magenta blinks then she blushes.  
>"Mira... I'm flattered and everything... But..."<p>

She withdrew her hand and looked at him sadly. Mira gasped then chuckled softly.  
>"I see... Even though I won being the king... I've lost losing the new queen to someone who is just like her." Mira said as he looked at Danny.<p>

"Take care of her, Danny..." Mira said then Danny blinked then he suddenly blushed when he realized what Mira was saying. Magenta turned and ran to hug Danny. Danny embraced her and smiled happily.

"I will... Always..." He said then Magenta looked at him and they both kissed.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35: The End?**_

_****As Danny, Magenta, Jagger, and Marabel were standing at the entrance of where they first came into Underland, all four of them looked to King Mira and the other five princes._

__"Please come back to Underland anytime." Mira said then Magenta nodded.

"It was nice to meet you all." Danny said then Mira nodded. Magenta held Marabel then the black rabbit doll turned into her scythe.

"Good bye everyone." Magenta said then she twirled her scythe and Danny and Jagger shield their eyes as a bright flashed appeared. When the flash faded, Danny opened his eyes and he blinked when he noticed that they arrived back in Amity Park and it was still night.

"We're back... Wait... What day is it...?"

Jagger pulled out his cell phone and he showed Danny that it was the same day he and Jagger left Amity Park to go to Underland.

"How...? How is that possible...?" Danny asked then Jagger walked beside him.  
>"Underland has a way of stopping time." He said then he took his cell phone.<p>

"But wait... Is it always nigh time in Underland...?" Danny asked then Magenta held his arm.  
>"What does it matter? It's over, and that's all we need to know." She said happily then she and Danny both laughed and walking, leaving Jagger alone.<p>

"Actually..." Jagger said as he went into his pocket and pulled a photo of a girl with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes holding a white rabbit doll. He scoffed and put the photo back into his pocket.

"There is a day time in Underland..." He said as he pulled out a dark umbrella and put on his shades. He opened the umbrella and stopped to turn around.  
>"But that's another story..." He said to you and winked before he started walking as the sun rose.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello one and all. I was really happy to know that so many of you readers loved this fanfic, so I thought of doing a bonus of having Danny and Jagger do a talk show. Send me reviews or a message and tell me what you think of the idea. ^-^<strong>_


	36. Bonus Episode 1

_**Bonus Chapter: Chatting with Danny and Jagger!**_

_**Episode 1: How Did This Happen?**_

_Danny was blowing a saxophone while Jagger was playing a guitar as the two of them played their opening theme then they both ran and jumped, landing in chairs._

"Welcome, all. I'm Danny."

"...And I'm Jagger..."

"And welcome to 'Chatting With Us'! Here we go!" Danny yelled then Jagger looked at him.  
>"Dude where the hell are you getting all that energy...? I want some of that..." Jagger mumbled then Danny sighed.<br>"Shame on you, Jagger. Where's the spirit?"

"It went away by the time the sun rose up... Plus these lights are draining me..." Jagger said as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
>"Could we just get this over with?"<p>

"Ah! Wait, wait, wait, wait wait! We need to find out the problems in this story, first!"

"There wasn't anything wrong with the story!" (Except for the spelling...)

"Here, check it out! The first time you and your sister came... You were so very cold to me."

"Well duh! Because I didn't want you getting all up in my sister's space! Plus she was nervous when she first saw you staring at her." Jagger said then Danny scoffed.

"Hey Jagger, I've been meaning to ask you this..."

"Hmm? What?"

"But why did your parents name you Jagger?" Danny asked then Jagger fell to the side.  
><em>That's all he wanted to know...?<em> Jagger thought then he got back in his chair.

"Well the reason why they named me Jagger was because when I was born, one of my fangs was bigger than the other. See?" Jagger said as he held a painting his mother painted of him when he was younger and one of his fangs was a bit longer than the other.

"Oh. I do see it. Okay another question..."

"Go ahead." Jagger said.

"Why does Magenta sing opera?" Danny said then Jagger fell off the chair.  
><em>Really...? What's with these random questions...?<em> Jagger thought then he stood up.  
>"Well when Magenta was three years old, the family would go and see opera shows, and Magenta was moved by the way they sing and hold their notes."<p>

"Really...?" Danny said then Jagger clapped his hands.  
>"Okay, everyone! That's pretty much it! We'll talk to you next time, so bye bye!" Jagger said then he walked back stage then Danny gasped and quickly followed him.<p> 


	37. Bonus Episode 2

_**Bonus Chapter: Chatting with Danny and Jagger!**_

_**Episode 2: Who Are You?**_

_Jagger was sitting in his chair, when suddenly Danny flew in and sat down in his chair._

"Sorry I'm late, Jagger."

"You are five minutes late. Try to be on time..."

Jagger cleared his throat then put his sunglasses back on.  
>"Welcome, everyone to 'Chatting With Us'. Today we have a very special guest."<p>

"Warning! Spoil alert! Avert your eyes and don't read this if you don't want to know." Danny warned then Jagger played the drum roll then a boy with short black hair came in. All the girls squealed then Danny and Jagger tilted their heads.

_We have no idea who this guy is..._ They both thought then the guest blinked.

"I'm sorry... But who are you?" Jagger asked then the guest sighed.

"Allow me to introduce myself everyone. My name is Seth Bakunawa."

"Ba...ku...na...wa...?" Danny and Jagger said then together at the same time, confused. Seth sighed.

"To give you readers a heads up, I'm the certain someone in a certain- -!"

Seth was cut off by Danny covering his mouth.

"Uh, anyway! Hey Jagger? Isn't Bakunawa (?) some sort of mythical creature?" Danny asked as they pushed Seth back stage then Jagger laughed nervously.  
>"Why, yes. Yes it is. Bakunawa is a sea creature that is like a giant serpent. Legend has it that the Bakunawa causes eclipses."<p>

"But that was during ancient times." Danny said then Jagger nodded. Suddenly the lights went off then a spot light flashed on Seth. Background music started playing then Seth slowly began to sway his arms gracefully, then the lights flashed and Seth sang. As he started singing and dancing, the crowd cheered and the girls squealed and screamed. Danny and Jagger both stared at Seth, their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe we've been out stand by a new character..." Danny said then Jagger bared his fangs.

"I don't care what the writer says... He's my dinner!" Jagger said, charging towards Seth, but Danny grabbed his arms and held the vampire back.

"Uh, that's all the time we have folks! Join us next time for another episode of "Chatting with Us"! If there is another episode..." Danny muttered the last sentence then Jagger hissed.


	38. Bonus Episode 3

_**Bonus Chapter: Chatting with Danny and Jagger!**_

_**Episode 3: The Singing Duo **_

_The stage was dark, and Danny was standing with his back turned to the audience. He held the mic and then Magenta held the mic up as well._

_"Once upon a time..."_

_At a certain place... Two creatures: A vampire, a ghost... Were both hated by the humans... But they had dreams they want to fulfill... That are beyond their reach for now... Because they longed for the future... Because of the cruel reality..._

_"You sang comedy... You sang tragedy..."_

_How coincidental... How unfortunate... It's so happy... It's so annoying... Even so, I...  
><em>

The lights flashed and Danny and Magenta turned around and the crowd cheered.

_How long ago have we both been here...?  
>Rejected by the humans...<br>We're both left beside a road...  
>Across from each other, where strays come and go...<br>Although the crowds pass by, without looking at us...  
>People with indifferent, apathetic faces...<br>I sing so that someone will one day notice me...  
>Standing on the side, I'm giving all my best.<br>However you with your pure-raven hair...  
>Sitting across from me...<br>Everyday you close your eyes...  
>Thinking to yourself;<br>Probably making up a ridiculous story  
>Something like a tragedy or a fairytale.<em>

_On rainy days~_

_"On sunny days~"_

_On windy days~_

_"On snowy days~!"_

_From across each other, we both stare at the world  
>That never seems to change at all<br>Aren't you getting tired of that face you make?  
>Why don't you say something to me for just this once?<br>Not like I'll have any relation with you...!_

_Eventually one day~_

_"Someone will notice me~"_

_And because of that~_

_"I sing with all my heart~!"_

_One day, the place we've been dreaming of  
>Won't be so far away<br>No matter how I'm singing this song,  
>You seem to ignore me<br>I merely fantasize- 'Are you hearing me?'  
>Ah, I know, you must not like me...<br>Is that the reason why, isn't it...?_

Danny and Magenta both danced then Danny twirled Magenta and then he stepped forward.

_Why did this happen, what made it happen?  
>Why was I rejected right across from you?<br>The reasons and such... I forgot a long time ago...  
>This is such a shabby and dirty place to wait in...<br>How can any creature be able to sleep well at night...?  
>Everyday I wish that someone will...<br>Come soon and accepted me for who I am...  
>But I guess staying with you wouldn't be too bad...<br>However, you with your pure-raven hair  
>Sitting across from me...<br>Taken away by a cute girl  
>With a smile on her face<br>'Hey, stop it! Where are you taking her to?'  
>'Please do not break us apart, I beg you!'<em>

_On painful days~_

_"On happy days~"_

_On sleepy days~_

_"On gloomy days~"_

_We'd both stare at the world from standing across one another.  
>Even though nothing even changed.<br>'How can you possibly be accepted before me?'  
>'How can you go first and me here alone?'<br>'Are you cruel enough to leave me here all by myself?'  
><em>

_Although over here,  
><em>

_"Where it's freezing cold"_

_Going home with her_

_"Would be better, right...?"_

_The perfect dream we'd dream of long ago  
>Will unfold before your eyes<br>'Just go ahead, don't mind me!'  
>I cried out to you<br>But you only ignored me again  
>'Listen to me!'<br>Did you know, I really...hate your attitude..._

As Danny held his note the crowd cheered and Magenta went back stage.

_Slowly time passes by to the season...  
><em>_Where my most hated color  
><em>_Covered the entire sky_  
><em>Suddenly, I remember her<br>I wonder if she's happy where she is now?  
>She never said anything to me in the end!<br>It's such a relief she isn't here anymore!  
>Oh, but I will still sing to you<em>

Magenta fell on the floor and the crowd gasped.

_(There's no sense in it)_

_A black figure that I hate fell down before my eyes  
>'Hey, what is it? What happened? Explain yourself!'<br>Why are you so worn-out?  
>Why are you back here?<br>Have you had warm meals?  
>What about the soft beds?<br>What on earth were you so displeased with,  
>That would make you return to this place?<br>You have somewhere other than HERE to be!  
>Don't you HATE me...? !<em>

_"Let me... Hear your song..."_

_On rainy days~_

_"On sunny days~"_

_On blackened days~!_

_"On whitened days~!"_

_You were always part of the scenery  
>That I see looking across the road.<br>You were always listening to me, weren't you? !  
>You are such a dislike creature, did you know that?<br>_

_'Come and help us! Come and help us!'  
>'I beg all of you! I beg all of you!'<br>Don't you all see my friend lying here,  
>And she is about to die!<br>Hey, why are you're all ignoring us? !  
>I'm asking all of you to come and help her up!<br>It's becoming a tragedy, don't you even care at all? !  
><em>

_Whatever kind of day~!  
><em>

_"Whatever kind of day~!"_

_You are here with me~!_

_"Happiness with me~!"_

_Isn't that the reason why I kept on singing  
>Throughout the days?<br>No matter how much I am singing my song  
>Like you just had asked<br>You still won't open your eyes  
>'Hey, listen to me!'<br>I really... I really...  
>Hate your attitude...<em>

__As Danny held Magenta the crowd was moved and brought to tears. They cheered and Magenta and Danny bowed.


	39. Bonus Episode 4

_**Bonus Chapter: Chatting with Danny and Jagger!**_

_**Episode 4: Fan Mail**_

_Danny and Jagger were both playing the guitar then when the spotlight flashed on them, they tossed the guitars to the side and sat in their chairs._

"Welcome everyone to another exciting episode of 'Chatting With Us'! I'm Danny!"

"And I'm Jagger!"

The two boys cheered then Danny blinked noticing that Jagger was in a good mood.  
>"Hey, Jagger you're in a good mood. What has brought you into this mood, because I wanna try it."<p>

"Well, I got a letter from a fan today. See?"

"Whoa! Really? Come on, read it!"

"Okay okay... It says here 'Dear Danny and Jagger, after reading your story, I was really into it'..."

"Thank you very much." Danny said.

"Thank you." Jagger said, bowing his head then he held the letter.  
>"'Also noticing in the story, that you and Danny never have a good strong... Friendship...'?"<p>

"All that is about to change! Bro hug!"

Danny ran towards Jagger and gave him a big hug.

"I don't want your damn hug!" Jagger yelled kicking Danny.

"Oh snap!" Danny yelped, flying.

"Now... In one of the chapters in the story, I do show Danny some respect and some friendliness to him. But that's all I'm giving him. I'm not one of those 'best buds' kind of guy, got it?"

"Oh, come on Jagger. If you had that kind of friendship with me, imagine all the girls falling for you."

"I rather not... It's too much of a hassle..." Jagger mumbled and sighed.

"Okay!" Danny said.

"Okay!" Jagger said cheerfully.

"Now time for another hug!"

"Eh?" Jagger said then Danny flew towards Jagger.  
>"BRO~!"<p>

"Get away!" Jagger said as he ran.


	40. Bonus Episode 5

_**Bonus Chapter: Chatting with Danny and Jagger!**_

_**Episode 5: Romantic Night-Night**_

_The crowd cheered and Magenta put a disc into the DJ player and a blue light flashed on Danny and a red light flashed on the new character Seth. Note: Danny has italic when he sings and Seth's is bold._

_Dan Dan Seth Romantic Night_

**Danny Seth Fire Endless Night~!**

_"No! Hey! Don't be stupid!"_

**"S-sorry..."**

_"Ready go!"_

**_Danny Seth Roma..._**

**"Hey, don't be stu..."**

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah!_"

**"Hmmm... Let's begin with 'Here we go!'"**

_"Here we go!"_

**"Yeah... Too fast."**

_"You said, 'Let's begin'"_

**"Danny is more difficult than Jagger..."**

_"Huh?"_

**"Danny you're really a hero, awesome!"**

_"Seth is more difficult than Jagger."_

**"Eh?"**

_"..."_

**"..."**

**_"Ready!"_**

_**Danny Seth Romantic Night**_

_Close your eyes and think about me~_

**"Close~ Hey hey!"**

_I don't want something needless~_

**"Something... Needless..."**

_The greatest impact in this century~_

**"Real IMPACT!"**

_A wonderful night's gonna start!_

**"Racy..." **

_"Shut up there."_

**"Ah, yes."**

_Feel tonight,_  
><em>As if to be drawn<em>  
><em>Be serious as if to melt together<em>  
><em>Good-bye to reasons as if to be broken<em>  
><em>Just be in our own skins...<em>

**"Let's go!"**

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_

**"Hey hey!"**

_I'll hold you tight with my arms_

**"With my arms~"**

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_

**"Woo-hoo!"**

Hardly strongly

**"Woo-hoo!"**

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_

**"Hi, hi!"**

_The two of us together now_

**"Yahoo!"**

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_  
><em>The night has just started<em>

**"Yeah!"**

_"Why do you keep disturbing me?"_

**"I'LL GET INTO THE RHYTHM!"**

_"Stop already!"_

**"Ah, Danny."**

_"What?"_

**"Don't disturb me, okay?"**

_"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"_

**The night of the two**  
><strong>Gets fired up endlessly<strong>  
><strong>I won't let anyone disturb<strong>

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ha! I disturbed!"_

**Want me tonight**  
><strong>As if to feel pain<strong>

_"Pain?"_

**The hottest fever**

_"Woo!_"

**As if to go off**

_"As if!"_

**Make a tost to miracles as if to be wistful.**

_"Toast!"_

**Please don't forget...**

_"One, two, three."_

_**Let's go!**_

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**  
><strong>Drink up the overflowing fluid<strong>

_"Wait!"_

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**  
><strong>Deeply, hotly <strong>

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**

_"Hey!"_

**Throw away everything you're putting on**

_"Never!"_

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**  
><strong>The Night still keeps on going<strong>

_"Woo!"_

**"Danny! i told you to don't disturb me, didn't I?"**

_"..."_

**"Eh... Danny?"**

_"..."_

**"Danny~?"**

_"..."_

**"Ignoring me ?!"**

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_  
><em>I can't stop this feeling...<em>

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**  
><strong>More and more~<strong>

_Dan Dan Danny, Romantic Night Night_  
><em>I'll hold you tight with my arms<em>

**Seth Seth Romantic Night Night**  
><strong>Hardly, strongly~<strong>

**_Dan Dan Seth Romantic Night Night_**  
><strong><em>The two of us together now<em>**

_"No way, dude."_

**"Eh?"**

**_Dan Dan Seth Romantic Night Night_**  
><strong><em>The night...<em>**

_"Will end!"_

**"Really?"**

Danny and Seth danced and cheered then they both looked at the crowd.

**_Dan Dan Seth Romantic Night Night!_**


End file.
